Swan Lakes Ranch
by JRFaab
Summary: When Edward's faith is continuously tested, will a move to a ranch in Texas help restore his belief in love once again? Will a little girl who has had to overcome many obstacles, bring two broken hearts together? EPOV/BPOV
1. Prologue

**Swan Lakes Ranch by JRFaab**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary:** When Edward's faith is continuously tested, will a move to a ranch in Texas help restore his belief in love once again? Will a little girl who has had to overcome many obstacles, bring two broken hearts together?

**Author's Note: I would not have gotten this far without the support and encouragement of drotuno, the patience and continued support of my wonderful Beta JustJo94 (Jolene) and my eager and honest pre readers Pamela and Dana (Dee). You ladies know who you are and I am so grateful for your insight.**

**Bella - 33**

**Cassie - 6**

**Edward - 33**

**Emmett and Rosalie - 35**

**Jasper - 31**

**Alice - 29**

**Carlisle - 62**

**Esme - 60**

**Billy and Sarah -62**

Prologue: I Need a Prayer

CPOV

Present day January, 2013

Seattle, Washington

_"In a statement released yesterday evening by the Denali legal team, Mayor Eleazar Denali insisted that his daughter, Tanya Denali is innocent of any wrongdoing. He further claims that the Cullen family was only looking to ride the 'Denali coattails'; wanting the money and power that being associated with his family can offer. It is alleged that his daughter caught her ex-fiancé, Edward Cullen, cheating on her. When confronted, he threatened to slander her in the media. The charges against Tanya Denali of embezzlement, extortion and fraud have been dismissed through the courts."_

This whole situation is a mess. There are many articles like this that continue to slander my family, even though we have not done anything wrong.

How could the court system be so unbalanced and corrupt that they wouldn't even hear all the evidence?

I always try to be supportive and let my children make their own decisions, but this has gone too far. It is now affecting the whole family. As the patriarch, it is my responsibility to shield and protect those that I love and I can't do it. I cannot fight the courts and the media. I am so ashamed of what my life has become.

Esme is already in bed; too upset to even eat dinner. Edward is upstairs in his old bedroom and refuses to come out since the court hearing yesterday. He took it the worst when all charges against that conniving bitch were dismissed.

I would be naive to think that having her father as the Mayor didn't have anything to do with her being cleared of any wrongdoing. Hell, there was even a picture of the Mayor himself playing golf at a fundraiser with the judge presiding over the case just last week. My family is being ostracized all over Seattle and Edward is devastated and blaming himself.

_What can I do to protect my family?_ I think to myself as I set today's copy of the Washington Post aside to check my email.

An email from Isabella Swan catches my eye as I scrolled through all the crap email I have been receiving lately. As I read the email from my late friend's daughter, my heart breaks. I prayed for her daily, knowing she is dealing with so much on her own.

Not only did she lose her father, but a few years prior to that she lost her husband as well. In addition to that, she has a special needs daughter to raise on her own, plus the stress of carrying on the Swan Family legacy on top of that. This has to be too much on her. After recently hearing from Billy, I think about how he mentioned that they need additional help on the ranch.

_Huh. It cannot be that easy, can it?_

Not many thirty-three year olds can handle what she has been doing on her own. Maybe this is God's answer to the problem my family is having.

I need to sleep on this and discuss it with the family tomorrow; I think to myself as I turn off the computer and head for bed.

**Note: Fridays will be my normal update schedule and I will try really hard to keep to it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Answered Prayers

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: I would not have gotten this far without the support and encouragement of drotuno, the patience and continued support of my wonderful Beta JustJo94 (Jolene) and my eager and honest pre readers Pamela and Dana (Dee). You ladies know who you are and I am so grateful for your insight.**

Chapter 1: Answered Prayers

EPOV

Present day, January 2013

Seattle, Washington

I am so ashamed of the darkness I have brought to my family. How could I let that bitch destroy everything, and not see it sooner. Who knew that attending a hospital function as a favor to my mother would set off a string of events that would forever change our lives?

On that night, my father was a recipient for an award for developments he made in the pediatrics department of Seattle General as the department head. The whole family was there to support him and his efforts to help ease the lives of children.

Tanya was beautiful and funny. She pulled me right in with her intoxicating personality. We spent the evening dancing and getting to know each other and started dating shortly after; everything was bliss. The first time I brought her to a Sunday family dinner though, was another story. Alice and Rosalie hated her instantly. They were constantly bickering or ganging up on her for no apparent reason. I wasn't going to let those two stand in the way of my happiness and I instantly became protective of Tanya.

The tension was so palpable when everyone was together, that it actually resulted in spending less time with my family. Looking back on it now, I should have listened. Instead, I was blinded by her captivating beauty and how she hung on my every word. Unknowingly, I let her drive a wedge between me and my family.

I was brought back to reality when I heard my father's voice calling for me, "Edward, can you come down here please?"

As I slowly walk into the living room, I am surprised that my whole family is sitting around the room in pairs. I'm not sure as to when they all arrived, as I didn't hear anyone drive up or enter the house.

Emmett, my older brother, is sitting on the love-seat with his wife, Rosalie, who is curled up into his embrace. His open and outgoing personality is replaced with something that I never want to see. His usual jolly expression and resulting dimples are now clouded with stress and worry.

My younger brother, Jasper, is sitting in the oversize chair along with his wife, Alice, who is perched on his lap; his arm wraps around her protectively. Jasper is the most easy going person I know. He doesn't judge and things usually roll right off of him. But tonight, his demeanor is tense and rigid.

My mother and father are sitting on the couch talking to each other quietly. I notice that a worn tissue is tucked securely into my mothers hand. My mom has been affected by this the most. When someone messes with her family, her first instinct is to defend. She needs an enemy to fight and we can't fight the enemy right now.

"Edward, have a seat please," my mom states quietly as she pats the space next to her.

As I take a seat, my father lets out a long sigh. "I wanted to talk to everyone about something important that could affect us all. Please bare with me while I ask some questions that may seem a touch personal. I promise that I will explain everything."

Everyone nods their approval for him to continue. As he starts talking, the guilt is suffocating and begins to consume me. It is tough knowing that I am the reason we are constantly having these conversations to begin with.

"Edward, please know that no one in this room blames you for what has happened and please don't feel guilty with the questions I am about to ask," my father says, almost as if he can read my mind.

_How can I not feel guilty?_

"Emmett, how are things with you and please be honest," he asks my older brother.

"Well," he starts, and clears his throat as he shifts uncomfortably. His normally exuberant personality is now somber and embarrassed. "I have sent out a few resumes to some places, but I haven't received any calls. Coach called the other day and swears he thinks the Mayor had something to do with me not getting my contract renewed. Rose and I are ok right now financially but I have to find a job soon," he tells my father. His face is red by the time he is done speaking and I know he is angry. Maybe not with me, but angry nonetheless.

"Rose what about you, sweetheart?" my father asks.

"I am ok right now. I heard some rumors that my position is probably going to be cut, which doesn't make sense to me, but I am sure the board will fight it. The Mayor doesn't have any say with the district policy on departmental funding, so we will just have to wait and see," she tells him her fiery spirit gone.

"Jasper, son, how are you?" he asks my younger brother and I see him flinch and quickly glance at me before he answers.

"Well, I had a few crews quit and all of my new bids have been denied so I am just concentrating on getting the work I have going on now, finished," he answers without looking at me. His calm facial expression is now replaced with uncertainty.

"Alice dear, how are you?" he inquires.

"I am ok. There have been a few low key incidents, but nothing I can't handle," she tells him, no longer the happy Alice we are all so use to seeing.

"Edward, how is the restaurant? And please, don't sugar coat it," he finally asks me. I slowly raise my head to meet his gaze. I really hate that he can read me so well, so there is no use in lying.

"Um, shitty," I quickly turn to my mom and place a hand on her knee. "Sorry, mom." I take a deep breath and continue as I stare down and play with an invisible thread on the couch. "Ok, so the health inspector has been in three times this week alone. I had to send half the staff home last night because there weren't enough customers and my head chef quit, so I am the only one in the kitchen. Because of that, the paperwork is getting behind. Oh, and someone spray painted foul language on the windows the other night," I tell him honestly.

He turns to my mother, "Esme, sweetheart, do you have anything to say?" he asks her.

My mother takes a careful look around the room with glistening eyes. I can tell that listening to each of us explain our hardships is breaking her heart. She takes a shaky breath and answers, "I was asked not to volunteer at the shelter anymore. They feel that with all the new media exposure my presence would bring, that it would scare the women and children."

"Goodness mother, I am so sorry," I say giving her a hug. I feel like this black cloud known as Tanya Denali is never going to blow away. How much more can my family suffer as a result of my involvement with that vile woman.

"Ok, so essentially, everyone is being punished or targeted because of that bitch and her corrupt father," my father summarizes. "Just so you know, I was told to start taking shifts in the ER, which I think is a way for the board to make my value seem less to the staff, or until they can find something against me."

"I am so sorry for everything you all are going through because of me," I weakly offer as an apology. My heart is breaking as a result of this and I cannot stop the tears as they come. These people are my family and they constantly stand beside me through thick and thin. Everything about my family is now tainted and dishonored. Their lives are now in disarray because of the decisions that I have made. I hate myself for what I am putting them through.

"Now, Edward, this is not your fault so please don't blame yourself," my mother tells me with unshed tears as she turns to comfort me. The voices of the other people in the room join in to support her argument.

I shake my head, " I don't agree with you. I was blinded by that bitch, and it has caused this backlash to all of you," I argue as I look around the room at what is left emotionally of my family.

"Let me finish, please," my father states.

"Sorry dad," was spoken in chorus from voices around the room.

"It's ok, son," he answers back to me. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but we will all get through this. The Cullen family is resilient and we look out for each other. The Denali's karma will reach them in due time. Now is the time for us to redefine and reclaim our lives.

"Do you all remember me talking about my friend from college? Charlie Swan?" he asks the room and I see tears once again, come to my mother's eyes. Only this time, they spill over without her permission.

"Um, dad? Wasn't he killed a few years ago or something? I remember you and mom going to Texas to the funeral, right?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah son, he was killed by a drunk driver. His daughter and I stay in contact. She emailed me the other day and I think it is God's answer to our prayers. Let me tell you a little about the Swan's, and then I will tell you about the email, ok?

"Now, please keep in mind that I have spoken with Bella, and she knows that I am sharing this with you," he explains to us looking around the room. Something tells me what he is going to say will not be pleasant.

**Thanks for all the views. If I haven't relied to you, I will. **


	3. Chapter 2: Help Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 2: Help Wanted

Bella POV

Present Day, January 2013

Hilltop Lakes, Texas

"Bella, we can't do this by ourselves anymore. I know that your daughter is your life and we love her like she is blood, but you cannot keep juggling both the ranch and Cassie the way that you have been. Jake and I and the rest of the crew are working nonstop as well. We need help, sweetheart," Billy, my dad's childhood friend and ranch manager, said gently as we start to clean up.

Billy worked for my dad for years and stayed on to work with me when I took over the ranch. His wife, Sarah, cooks and cleans the main house where my daughter and I live, plus the twenty other cabins on the property. His son and daughter in-law, Jake and Leah, also work on the ranch. Jake is the Head Ranch Hand and Leah is a physical therapist who helps me with the animal therapy programs that we run. We have a few ranch hands, but the ranch has become so successful that we are all busy.

"I know Billy, give me some time and I will work it out. I promise," I tell him. I know I have to do something and fast. Summer is our busiest season and it is quickly approaching.

Sitting at my computer and going through my emails is always a chore. We get so many requests and questions from returning and new families. As I scroll through, a familiar name catches my attention, making me smile. I have been keeping in touch through email and an occasional phone call with one of my dad's old friends from college. He is a renowned pediatrician in the state of Washington. We communicate regularly, however, our correspondences increased dramatically in the past six years, since the birth of my daughter, Cassie.

The focus of our latest string of emails is about a series of tests that Cassie's doctors suggest her to undergo to determine the cause of seizures. I am starting to become concerned with the increase in frequency of them. Cassie seems to have them more often as she ages.

I know his family is having some problems in Washington, but I really don't know how bad they are. I remember reading online something about one of the Cullen boys cheating on his fiancé, but you can never believe everything you read on the internet. I know my dad would want me to help them out if I could. I know exactly what it feels like when your world is falling apart. You need all the help and support you could get. But, I also know that Carlisle is not a person who will come right out and ask for help.

September 2005

"Mike are you sure you are ok with this?" I asked one last time.

"Babe, I told you if you want to try, I will support your decision. Maybe we should take your dad up on his offer to move into one of the cabins on the ranch. I would feel better knowing that you will be closer to him since I will be leaving again after the New Year," Mike suggested.

"Maybe that will be better to have him close by and I will be closer to work," I agreed.

"Then it's settled, after we get back from Houston, we will move. I will be on leave until after holidays," Mike stated decidedly.

"Thanks Mike, love you and please be safe."

"Love you too," he said before we ended the call.

A few weeks later, during Mike's leave from the military, we met with the specialists at the fertility center in Houston and started IVF treatments. At the end of November, three viable eggs were implanted and I had been put on immediate bed rest. Mike and my dad moved us from our small apartment in Downtown Hilltop Lakes into one of the cabins close to the main house on my dad's ranch.

I had worked for my dad since I graduated from Texas A&M University with my Bachelor of Science degree in Interdisciplinary Studies with an emphasis in Special Education and a Masters in Animal Science. I developed and implemented programs on the ranch for animal therapy.

It was during my undergrad when I met Mike. He was on leave from the Marines, visiting his sister in Texas. His sister, Jessica, was my roommate. Mike and I became fast friends and started dating long distance. We were never really together for longer than a few weeks at a time, but we made it work. A year later, he asked me to marry him and we ran off to Vegas during his next leave.

I wasn't concerned about how quickly everything happened. I believe that Mike wanted someone permanent to come back to. It was hard for him to leave his only surviving family member alone while he was overseas. Mike and Jessica's parents passed away in a car accident when they were in high school. I was happy and loved to be with Mike, but we seemed more like friends than husband and wife. We had been married for a few years when we first started trying to get pregnant. After a year, we were both tested and discovered I had endometriosis like my mother. I had to undergo a few surgeries.

IVF was our last option and proved to be a success.

When I went in for my twenty-two week checkup, the ultrasound showed the baby had not grown since the last ultrasound. They determined that I had developed IUGR (Intrauterine Growth Retardation) and was immediately sent to the hospital for tests. The results from those tests showed that I had Lupus, which, in turn, caused the complications. Due to the high risk of my pregnancy, I was transported by ambulance to Saint Luke's in Houston where a team of specialists would monitor both me and the baby until I delivered.

My dad contacted Mike's commanding officer explaining the situation. Mike was still in the process of getting his leave approved, when his team was hit by a roadside bomb. The stress that the baby was putting on my body, compounded with finding out my husband was killed, sent me into premature labor. The doctors had to perform an emergency C-section when I was just twenty-nine weeks into the pregnancy. Our daughter, Cassandra Arline Swan-Newton, was born on June 20th, 2006, weighing 1 pound 14 ounces. She was rushed to Texas Children's Hospital NICU, where she fought hard to survive. I was finally able to bring her home when she was twenty-two weeks old. I knew I had to push through the grief and depression I had felt pulling me under. It was what Mike would have wanted.

I knew that Cassie would have problems, but as she got older, the more problems it seemed she had to overcome. She always pulled through with lots of prayers, support and love.

To: BSwan

From:

Subject: Catching Up

Bella, I am really sorry to hear about yet another obstacle that you and Cassie have to overcome, but you are both strong. I agree that it is probably hormones causing the recent seizures. I can take a look at her medical records if you would like another opinion. I am sorry to hear about the problems at the ranch. But, at the same time, I am happy for your success. Your father would be so proud of you.

I might have a solution for the help you need, and you would be doing me a great favor if you are in agreement. I mentioned that my family was going through a rough time right now, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better here. Please do not feel obligated to agree to this, but how would you feel about my family moving to the ranch and offering our assistance? I believe the change would be good for all of us. We are keeping you and your family in our prayers.

Sincerely,

Carlisle Cullen

_Maybe this is God's answer to my prayers._ I know Carlisle and his wife Esme have three sons, but I have never met them. I would just have to wait for his call but my dad would want me to help Carlisle, if I was able to.

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Swan's

**Swan Lakes Ranch by JRFaab**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 3: The Swan's

EPOV

We wait for my father to speak; nervously eyeing each other. I know that I am unsettled by the questions he has just asked, and based on the looks from the others around the room, they can't figure out where he is going with all of this, either. Not wanting to see the pained and confused looks on my family's faces, I glance out the window, waiting for him to continue, and notice the sunset is starting to line the sky in hues of yellow, orange and pink.

I am brought out of my musings by someone clearing their throat, and I turn instinctually towards my father. We all know that speaking about others makes him uneasy, Dad takes his Hippocratic Oath seriously. Whatever it is, it obviously isn't going to be easy for him to say even knowing that has this girl's permission to do so. It is very uncharacteristic for him to be so hesitant and forlorn. I don't like seeing my father this upset, but I know that what he has to say is important, otherwise he wouldn't have us all meet at his house to chat about the good ol' days for no reason.

_Keep an open mind, there has to be a good reason for all of us to be here for this._

As soon as he has everyone's attention, he takes a shaky breath and starts, "Charlie Swan and I went to college together. Charlie was born and raised in Texas; his parents had a ranch and they were well known horse breeders. I had received a scholarship to Texas A&M University. I was working through pre-med courses, where as he was in the Animal Science program. A&M offered major-specific dorms, and since we didn't want any unnecessary distractions and wanted to focus on our classes, we chose to live there. As a result, we saw each other on just about a daily basis.

"I remember one night at the library, I was looking for a specific book and couldn't find it. Charlie offered to help; he went right to the book, since that day he always joked, 'Good thing hospitals aren't set up on the Dewey system, or you'd be lost city boy'," he said with a slight chuckle as he shook his head at the memory.

"You know, I never realized you weren't from here. Where did you grow up Carlisle?" Alice asks, bouncing on the edge of the couch, eager to learn more.

"Oklahoma City, dear. My parents were killed in a house fire when I was seventeen; a senior in high school," he tells her, his voice a little thicker with emotion. "I lived with a friend of my father's until I graduated and then moved to Texas to attend college."

"When most of the school population was out on the weekends at the local bars, Charlie and I found ourselves in the library working through projects and studying for tests. We both had similar mindsets and work ethics, so it was easy to be study partners and we became really good friends. By the end of our freshman year, we were as close as brothers. Charlie invited me to spend the summer with him, working on his family's ranch.

"Since my family had passed on, I didn't have anything to tie me to Oklahoma anymore. So, I spent that summer on the ranch. His parents welcomed me and treated me like another son. I really learned the value of hard manual work.

"So, you worked on a ranch, dad? With boots and jeans?" Emmett asks laughing, trying in his usual fashion to distract others and break the tension. "I mean, do you even own a pair of jeans? I thought your wardrobe was fancy suits, ascots, loafers and golf shirts."

I was starting to feel the closeness return of the family I had left behind. Whenever Tanya and I were visiting or having dinner here, she would always make an excuse to leave soon after. Before I let her unknowingly drive a wedge between me and my family, we use to sit around relaxing and talking; just joking with each other.

"Yes, Emmett, I did," he answers genuinely shaking his head, mumbling something about not owning any ascots. "It was hard work, but also very rewarding, in ways you could never imagine.

"What was it like, dad, working on a real ranch?" Jasper asks, now enthralled as much as his wife. He's always been intrigued by the rugged outdoors.

Of all the times, my mom chose this moment to join in on the conversation. "Oh, your father was very handsome with his tight Wranglers, plaid shirt unbuttoned and well-worn out Stetson hat." A collection of groans makes their way around the room as she reclaims her seat by dad. "He looked good with just a light sheen of sweat and a sun-kissed tan." Dad looks a little pink in the cheeks and smirks embarrassingly at the rest of us. She pats his knee reassuringly.

Dad shakes his head at mom's antics and answers Jasper's question. "They built this horse ranch, literally, from the ground up. I think the land used to belong to Charlie's grandfather. It is a very successful business; ran like any other successful company through blood, sweat and I am sure, tears," he explains. Apparently, after spending so much time there, he thought very highly of these people.

"After spending that summer together, it was an easy decision for us to become roommates for our sophomore year. Our friendship strengthened and never wavered...until the day he died. "Dad takes a deep breath and continues, "He met his wife, Renee, during our senior year. She fit in seamlessly. No matter where we were or what we were doing, it was always the three of us together.

"The summer after graduation, Charlie and Renee married and moved onto the ranch. I was accepted to the medical program at A&M and tried to spend as much time with them as my studies would allow. The short commute between campus to the ranch helped to make it easier.

"Didn't you meet mom in Texas? How'd you meet the woman of your dreams?" Emmett asks swooning jokingly by tilting his head and batting his eyelashes.

Dad shakes his head at his oldest son, "I met your mother my last year of medical school." He turns and gently caresses mom's cheek. "We met at the Aggie Bonfire just before Thanksgiving break. Since neither of us left campus over the holiday, we spent it getting to know each other.

"How romantic; college sweethearts," Alice chimes in.

"I knew instantly that she was the one for me. We dated throughout med school, when we could, since she was on another A&M campus. When she told me she was coming back to Washington after graduation, I applied here for my internship and was accepted," he finished taking a drink of water and sitting back.

"Charlie and I always stayed in touch though; he and Renee were running the ranch and your mother and I tried to visit them when we could.

"So Charlie and Renee took over the ranch from his parents?" Rose questions.

"They did. Marcus and Marie still helped out, but they were traveling so often to horse shows and such that they handed the reins over to Charlie," he answers. "They were actually killed in a car accident driving home from a horse show up north.

"Marcus hit some black ice and the car went over an embankment. This happened just around the time that your mother and I had gotten married. We ended up going to Texas for the funeral and stayed the rest of the week to visit and catch up," he says with sadness in his voice. "A year later Emmett was born and I was elbow deep into my rotations at the hospital. We didn't get to visit much after that."

"Renee found out she was expecting around the same time we found out that your mother was pregnant with Edward. However, it wasn't an easy pregnancy for Renee," he states solemnly looking towards my mother, once again, the timber of his voice was shaky.

"She had a difficult time becoming pregnant, and once she did, she was placed on bed rest. They found out later that her endometriosis was so severe that it would keep her from having any more children. They were both devastated, but eventually accepted that Bella would be their only child and loved her dearly. We didn't hesitate when they asked us to be Bella's godparents. We reciprocated that honor by asking Charlie and Renee to be Emmett's and Edward's and two years later; Jasper's.

"It's kinda sad I never got to meet my godparents," Jasper comments. "So who's older, Edward or Bella?"

"Bella is by only a little more than a month. Her birthday is in May," my mother cuts in to answer. I notice her shift and lean into my father's side more for support, twisting the tissue she is still holding around her fingers nervously. Her unshed tears threaten to spill over.

"When Bella turned ten, Renee passed away suddenly at the ranch. She was working with one of the newer horses, and she just collapsed. They rushed her to the nearest hospital, but it was too late to save her. The doctors explained that she died instantly of a brain aneurysm. Naturally, Charlie and Bella were devastated," he continues as my mother cries softly.

"Oh damn! To lose a parent is devastating; but for a little girl to lose her mother at that age is just crushing," Rose interjects with her voice full of sorrow.

"It was, but I think the ranch actually saved them both. Bella loved helping on the ranch and it brought her and Charlie closer; even more so as she grew up. She was a natural at it, and enjoyed working with her dad.

"So when she was trying to decide on which college to go to and what to major in, it didn't take long for her to figure it out. She followed in her father's footsteps and went to A&M, graduating with her Bachelors in Education and her Masters in Animal Science."

"That's quite the accomplishment, two degrees," I blurt out in awe.

Dad nods his head in agreement and continues. "You see, when Bella was preparing her final projects, she decided to combine them. She developed a program using horses to help teach children with learning disabilities. It was proven very successful and she decided she wanted to implement it on the ranch; creating a learning facility. When she presented it to Charlie and her professors, they were all ecstatic with the idea and had their full support.

"She actually started her first charity then. She wanted to see if she could do it on her own so she created a charity to raise money to help develop the program, even though her father would have backed her financially for the whole thing. She is very driven," my mother tells us with pride.

"That is really awesome; I have read a lot about horses being used in therapy for the disabled," Alice informs us. "A lot of people believe that because a horse is such a large species that they are incapable of being a therapeutic animal. When in reality, they can be just as effective as dogs."

I see my dad nod in agreement and continues, "So they started a horse therapy program for physically and developmentally challenged children and adults in the area. Schools and hospitals all around Texas, and even some of the surrounding states, refer students and patients there; it really helps them. Bella has developed and tailored all the programs they use on the ranch herself," he stated with pride in his voice.

"She should be proud; that is an extraordinary accomplishment," Rose comments. "I would love to be involved with a program like that. Many of the people I work with are so tied to "traditional means" of therapy that they won't even consider programs of that nature."

"I know what you mean," chimes in Alice. "They encourage you to think outside-the-box, but the moment you do, they begin to criticize you." She shakes her head in frustration. "When in reality, they are just jealous of your ideas, and are afraid that you would look better than they do."

Emmett nods in affirmation, "Tell me about it! It's like that in every profession. People are so eager to claw their way to the top, which they don't care about who they hurt in the process."

My father smiles at the comradely between the family, "Charlie was very proud of her with everything that she has accomplished. She worked really hard to incorporate everything that she felt would be best for everyone, the workers at the ranch, but above all, the kids and adults that would attend the camps."

He closes his eyes and chuckles at a memory, "I remember this one time, he called me all in an uproar," he chuckles again. "Bella had ran off with her college roommate's brother, to Vegas nonetheless, and gotten married. This was just after she completed her undergrad," he starts, looking at mom. "Do you remember that, Es?" She nods in return with a genuine smile on her face and dad directs his attention back to us.

"He thought she was throwing all of her hard work out the window. You see, Mike was in the military, and was stationed in Virginia. He assumed that since they had gotten married, she was going to move there with him. He was beyond pissed," he said with a laugh. "A couple of days later, after he was able to settle down, he called me back, and told me that Mike was a good guy, and that he was just upset about the hasty fashion of the wedding," he relayed empathetically. "He thought he was losing his little girl. She was all that he had left after Renee passed."

There is something that just bothers me about hearing this. I'm not sure what it is that unnerves me, but I don't like it. I don't know anything outside of what my dad has said about her, but I feel as if I know her already.

My mom breaks me from my musings and continues my dad story for a bit, "Bella and Mike rented a little two bedroom apartment in town. Which, was perfect because he was constantly serving overseas and Bella would still be close to the ranch and Charlie if she needed anything as Mike wasn't able to come home on leave as often as they would have liked. Also, Mike's sister moved in with her so she wasn't alone. Jessica had just graduated and wanted to stay close to Bella since they had no family left of their own.

"Once they were married a few years, they started trying for a family of their own," mom became quiet, and I notice that she slips her hand into his for support. I could tell the rest was going to be hard for them to tell.

"When Mike and Bella had no success in conceiving naturally, they went to a doctor and discovered that Bella had endometriosis, just like Renee. There was a very slim chance that she could ever have children. Charlie was understandably upset and called me to make sure what Bella's doctor had told them was true. I referred them to a specialist, and Bella had to have a few surgeries. After she healed, they tried again, but she miscarried," he continues.

"Damn, that poor girl. Hasn't she been through enough hell," Alice says with sadness in her voice.

"Apparently not," I hear my mother whisper as sadness fills her voice and my head shoots up to look at her.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask her incredulously.

"Just let me continue, Edward," my dad continues.

"Mike and Bella went through IVF Treatments. That alone, can be stressful, but then Mike had to leave again after the New Year. Once they found out that they had a viable egg implanted, Bella was put on bed rest immediately. Mike and Charlie both were worried about Bella being in the apartment by herself while Jessica was at work, so they moved her onto the ranch.

"Jessica had decided to move also and help out by taking on some of Bella's responsibilities to ensure that Bella wasn't stressed. When Bella was halfway through her pregnancy, she went in for a routine checkup. They found out she had Intrauterine Growth Retardation, and spent the rest of her pregnancy at the medical center."

A collective gasp resonates in the room, and I feel my blood run cold.

_This poor girl just wanted a child and she had to suffer so much._

"Oh my! That is not good for her, or the baby," Rose states shaking her head knowingly.

"No, Rose. It isn't. I am sure you have dealt with the aftermath of this before?" he asks her.

"Yes, unfortunately. One of my students when I first started teaching was a child born from IUGR," Rose says quietly with tears in her eyes. "The problems can be endless."

"I understand, and have had a few patients myself suffer from the effects," he responds to her.

"However, before Mike's approval for leave came through, his unit was hit by a roadside bomb and he was killed. Because of her condition and the high risk to both her and the baby she wasn't even able to attend the funeral.

"Holy Shit, that's fucked up," Emmett bellows. "Sorry mom, but that is all kinds of messed up."

"Between the sudden news of her husband's death and the baby's health, the stress proved to be too much. Her body went into preterm labor at twenty-nine weeks and the doctors had to perform an emergency C-section.

"How sad; I know a baby's survival rate at that age is good but having IUGR can complicate matters," a flabbergasted Rose interjects with teary eyes as Emmett wraps his arms around her in comfort. I didn't have a complete understanding of what they were talking about but it sounds pretty scary.

"It is, Bella's daughter was extremely premature, weighing just shy of two pounds. Because Cassandra was born so early, Bella wasn't allowed to see her daughter right away.

_Unbelievable_, I think to myself. _Aren't most babies like eight or nine pounds?_

"That is really tiny!" Emmett exclaims. "Did her daughter even live? I think my hand weighs more than she did."

"She did, she's six years old now. Cassie is strong and has overcome every obstacle in order to survive and is still battling through many medical issues; she will her whole life. Bella raises her and runs the ranch on her own," he stated in a voice laced with pride.

"So let me get this straight, "Emmett starts. "This Bella girl has a kid with a bunch of medical problems and she runs a ranch for kids with a bunch of medical problems? And she does this with just a handful of people to help her, and she is what? Edward's age?" Emmett asks in a tactless fashion as Rose tisks in disapproval.

"Yes, Emmett, Bella owns the ranch and only has a few people she really trusts helping her out. She is very guarded, which I can't blame her. She doesn't let people in very easily," my father answers.

"Well Dad; that sounds like you had an amazing friend, who had an equally amazing daughter. But how does that help us with our current blackballed status?" Emmett questions as we all nod our heads seemingly with the same amount of curiosity going through our minds.


	5. Chapter 4: Think About It

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 4: Think About It

Edward POV

We are all sitting here looking at each other in shock, not really knowing what to say; waiting for him to answer as to how this will help us in our current situation. My mother tries to stifle a sob, and fails as my father wraps his arms around her. She has been on an emotional roller-coaster since this whole mess started. It's no wonder that she is having difficulty keeping it together; especially with having this intense of a conversation.

I know how my mom is. If someone in the family is in trouble, then she will be the first in line to make sure that you're taken care of. Bella is not family, but mom really seems to care for her and is extra protective of her.

"Now, I want to suggest something to all of you, and I want you to really think about it with your heart before you respond, please," my dad requests. "Either way, you will not hurt my feelings if you decide this is not something that interests you."

"A couple of days ago, Bella emailed to ask me some questions about her daughter's latest bout of seizures. She mentioned that the ranch crew will be even busier than usual this summer due to word getting around about the camps they will be holding at the ranch. I keep in touch with Charlie's childhood friend, Billy, who works for Bella. We have been friends almost as long as Charlie and I. From what he has told me, they are wanting to add extra camps this summer, so all the specialized requests they have received are accommodated. What makes it even harder on Bella is that she needs to concentrate more on Cassandra's therapy as well.

"I believe that our family can help her and help ourselves in return. Everyone in this room has skills and knowledge that would benefit in helping those kids that come to the ranch either directly or indirectly. I believe our prayers are being answered with this tragedy that has been bestowed upon our family by that she-devil," he states looking at us all.

"What could a chef and restaurant owner do on a ranch, really dad?" I ask. "I am not saying I won't help this girl, but I just want to know how I can help her," I stress. "I was just burned badly by one woman, of which I use that term loosely. So, pardon me, if you think I am going to let some single woman with a kid, play the woe is me card and worm her way into our family to strike us down again." Maybe I am being harsh, it's just hard for me to move past the hurt that Tanya's betrayal has created for my entire family.

"Whoa, Edward, slow down. It sounds to me like dad is the one asking Bella for the favor here. Am I right dad?" Jasper pleads while trying to contain a tense atmosphere. "Did you suggest this to Bella or did she come to you for help?"

"Yes, Jasper, in my latest email to her, I mentioned maybe having us come help her on the ranch," dad said with a slow nod of his head. His eyes search mine, conveying his sincerity.

"I think that we are past the point of dancing around this topic," my mother cuts in suddenly, looking to my father as she dabs at her eyes. He nods at her, knowing that she is trying so hard to keep her emotions in check in front of her family.

"In order for us to recover as a family, we need to leave Seattle," she says with a heavy sigh.

"I was thinking that maybe we need to start over somewhere new before things get worse," she states firmly, wiping her forehead as a sign of the emotional stress that she is dealing with.

"So, I suggested to Bella that we could come help her on the ranch," dad states hesitantly, finishing mom's explanation.

I know my father will do anything for his family, and he just proved it with that one statement. He and my mother are willing to give up everything they have built to get out of the madness that has become all our lives. We were raised in this house, my mother remodeled and redecorated it several times over the years. Emmett broke lamps and even a couch once; I broke my arm jumping off the same couch. We even snuck out the side window in the middle of the night and Jasper told on us. I love this house; it always felt like home to me. But for some reason it doesn't feel like that anymore and that causes an uneasy feeling to come over me.

_All because of me. They would all give up everything; all because of me._

"Do you trust her, Carlisle?" Rose asks quietly leaning her head against the back of the love-seat. "We know that you knew her parents," she continues, "but, do you know her well enough to move your entire family, states away?" Leave it to Rose to be blunt and straight to the point.

"With my life, Rose," he declares with a firm nod. Rose, being her cautious self, eyes my father's face for any unwavering conviction. When none is evident, she nods her ok.

"I would like to say something before you all make any decisions in regards to Bella's character," my mother says softly sitting up a little more.

"Of course, sweetheart," my dad says, giving her the floor.

"I have met Bella, and we have spoken several times. She is a strong, hard-working woman," my mother starts, as she holds the tissue wrapped finger to her nose. "I am sure as we are all sitting here, that between the ranch and her daughter, she is running on fumes".

"Bella has never been the type of person to chase after things such as money or a name." She chuckles humorously before continuing, "For one, she has more money than she could ever spend in her lifetime," she states looking pointedly at me. "Her grandfather was a well-known horse breeder, and that ranch _still _breeds some of the top blood line show and dressage horses around.

"She is a _very_ giving person almost to a fault. I know that she's involved in a lot of children's charities and even has a few of her own charities, foundations and scholarships that she has established. She would _never_ take advantage of anyone," she speaks in that fierce motherly tone that is all Esme Cullen; love and faith rolled into one.

"So, wait a minute," Emmett interrupts, trying to process all that we have heard. "She doesn't just have a small ranch and therapy facility, does she?" his brow creases as he tilts his head sideways towards our parents. "What are you not telling us?" Emmett asks them pointedly.

"No, Emmett, she doesn't. It is a horse breeding and large animal rescue ranch; 2,700 acres to be exact," my dad says with a slight knowing smirk.

"Um, Carlisle? What is the name of this ranch?" Alice hesitantly asks.

"Swan Lakes Ranch and Rescue Center," he states with pride in his voice and the smirk on his face growing to a full smile.

"Swan Lakes Ranch...Swan Lakes Ranch. Are you shitting me? No, he couldn't have..." Alice starts to mumble to herself as she shakes her head.

"Alice?" Jasper tries to ask of his wife. "Hun? Is everything ok?" Jasper looks lost at the lack of response from her.

"OH, HELL!" Alice exclaims with wide eyes. "YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Alice yells as she jumps up from Jasper's lap. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THERE IS _NO WAY_..."

We all jump at the stark contrast between the once quiet mumbles to the abrupt noise created from Alice's outburst. Each of us staring at one another in shock, speechless by her reaction.

"Alice, dear, are you alright?" my father asks her as she is standing still. She looks frozen in the middle of the living room, with her mouth wide open, not saying anything else.

"Carlisle? Were Bella's grandparents Marcus and Marie Swan?" she asks in a whisper as if she is afraid of his response.

"Um, yes Alice. What's wrong?" he answers her with his own question.

"They are _legends_ in the equine world. They have published books on breeding and training quarter horses; articles in equine magazines, and if I remember correctly; there was even a textbook I used in college that they contributed to. I know their main focus was on how the use of UV lights can bring a mare into season," she states in one breath, and awe dripping from her voice.

"I know. Bella has even published a few articles in medical journals, herself. They were about how animal and equine assisted therapies help children with Autism," he explains further.

"That's all well and good, but as Edward mentioned, how can we all help her?" a concerned Jasper voices. "Maybe Rose and Emmett can help out because of their fields and backgrounds, and Alice with her work with animals, but what about the rest of us?" he asks shaking his head with despair. "I know nothing about horses or working on a ranch, dad."

My father looks around at all of us with pride written all over his face.

"Maybe if I explain it to you this way, you can see how many different facets there are to working on a ranch. I am willing to bet that once I'm finished, every one of you could tell _me _how y_our skills _could be utilized."

I know that my face isn't the only one with skepticism all over it, but with how this evening has transpired, why not just hear him out. I rub my hands across my face and take a deep breath.

"The ranch offers a variety of camps for children with both physical and developmental disabilities. Most of the children stay on site in a cabin, with their parents or a guardian. In addition, the camps include meals and entertainment. The therapies that they offer are differentiated based on a child's needs. They offer animal assisted therapy, music therapy, occupational therapy, physical therapy, speech therapy, equine-assisted therapy and play therapy. These children come to a safe environment where they get to enjoy activities and learn new things they would otherwise never get to experience."

"Wow," Rose whispers, obviously in awe of the many programs.

"Now, can you see how you would be beneficial to this ranch?" he asks.

_Could this possibly work out for us?_

I look up and realize everyone is staring at me. I clear my throat as I think about what I could do to help these children. I feel like maybe this storm is lifting from my heart. Maybe this is what I am supposed to do to redeem myself in God's eyes. Lord knows I need to stick to my faith to overcome this pain I am in.

"Well, most of these children are probably on special diets or have food allergies, right, Rose?" I ask as I see her nod in the affirmative.

"So, I could probably design the menus and prepare the meals for the campers. The employees also have to eat and someone has to cook for them, too. That would help out, wouldn't it?" I ask looking at my father.

A big smile spreads across his face as he nods and I can see that he is still proud of me even if I didn't feel like I deserve it.

"Well, I could offer physical therapy and help out with the activities. I help Rose when she volunteers with the Special Olympics and I really enjoy doing that," Emmett comments shyly, which something I don't recall ever seeing from my big, light-hearted brother.

"Emmett, those kids loved when you helped out. You were such a blessing to them," Rose states as she looks at my brother with pure love, placing a tender hand on his cheek.

Rose redirects her attention back to my dad, "I could help Bella with the programs and the children. I really loved it when I was working with the kids, and not just as an administrator. I went to school to help kids, not push paper all day," she states with a little anger in her voice.

I didn't realize Rose was_ that _unhappy with her job until this moment. This is just another example of how Tanya has blinded me from everything that has gone on with my family.

"I have never really been around kids," a hesitant Alice starts. "Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but I didn't have any siblings as I grew up. But, I could help with the animals. Especially the rescue and rehabilitation part of the ranch," Alice says quietly like she is unsure of herself. I have never known Alice to not be sure of herself but I think she is a little intimidated knowing of the Swans and their success.

"Well, I would love to help Bella with the business or fundraising aspect of the ranch. I could probably even do some work with the charities that she runs, and foundations for that matter," my mother tells us with as much hope as she can express now.

"Well, dad we all know you would be able to help. They would be reassured to have such a veteran doctor on board for when something were to happen to anyone. But, I am not sure how I could help," Jasper says apprehensively. "Everyone else has skills that would be needed, but I just build things. I still don't understand, what could I do to be of any help." He looks dejected at the prospect of not being able to help out.

"Um, forgive me for being a little ignorant, but doesn't a ranch this size have a lot of structures? I mean, they must have bunk houses, barns?" I ask of anyone in the room. "Dad, you mentioned cabins and a main house, but I am sure there are other structures and facilities, too. They would all need maintenance and upkeep, wouldn't they?" My father and mother both nod. "And Jasper, you don't just build things, you are a successful business owner who constructs and improves structures," I state to my brother.

"That is true Edward, and I am pretty sure some of those buildings are in need of updating. Bella just doesn't have the time to make sure that it's done. According to my friend Billy that is the ranch manager there, everyone is spread so thin that they are not able to keep up with everything that needs to be done. Jasper, your skills could definitely be of use on a ranch this size," my dad confirms.

After listening to everything today, I look around the room and everyone has the same expression of hope and awe. It is amazing how, in just a few short hours, pieces of a puzzle can come together to show you a bigger picture. Hopefully a picture of the new Cullen family future.

My mother must have picked up on that same vibe as well, "I think this is a wonderful opportunity for all of us. I, for one, would like very much to believe this is a godsend handed down to us; one that I am not willing to push aside. By no means am I taking this lightly, but I think your father is right in this being an answer to our prayers," my mom says. "A storm can only last so long. Eventually, the sun does shine again."

I smirk at my mother's outlook.

"Well then, if no one else has anything more they wish to say, please think through what we discussed here tonight. I know that this is a huge decision for everyone. Just, let me know what you decide soon as I told Bella I would call her in a few days," my dad says leaving the room.

"I'm going to start dinner my dears," my mother states as she gets up from the couch. I could hear a little excitement in her tone. I will do anything for my family. If moving to Texas will make them happy, then Texas it will be.

**Thanks for all the reviews and support.**

**Check out the story group page on Facebook for teasers and pictures: groups / StoriesbyJRFaab /**


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5: Decisions

Edward POV

I hear Emmett and Jasper speaking quietly to their wives as I sit back into the couch, my fingers are steepled near my mouth. I close my eyes and think over all the information my dad shared with us. This decision will not be easy for them; having to uproot their entire lives. I wonder if they decide to stay, would I still leave? The only time I have ever lived away from my family was when I went to Western Culinary Institute in Oregon, but that really wasn't far. It is only a three hour drive and I would come home at least one weekend a month.

Right after graduating from the institute, I moved back home and was offered a Sauté Chef position at one of Seattle's finest restaurants. I worked my way up to Sous Chef within a year. I always knew I wanted to open my own restaurant. So, I took the remainder of my college fund, left to me by my grandparents, along with my entire savings, and opened Metropolitan Grill.

I worked really hard to open my restaurant and had a lot of support and help from my family. Jasper took care of the building remodel while my mother oversaw the design. I was proud of my restaurant; however, now, there really isn't anything left to be proud of.

_How can I still be proud of something when it has become a pawn in a web of lies and deceit?_

For some reason, despite all my hard work, selling the restaurant just feels like the right thing to do. It shouldn't be difficult; I've already turned down two previous offers to buy the restaurant.

_I wonder if they would still be interested in putting together an offer._

If I stay, it is inevitable that I will end up having to close it down anyway. Tanya's father will make sure of that, there is no doubt. There is one last thing that I feel needs to be done before I leave, though. It is amazing how easily people can be swayed in this city. There is so much to my side of this entire situation that was never even considered, or heard by the judge.

_I will clear my family's name._

There is so much hatred built up in me that I feel uncomfortable with the need to hurt someone. Not physically; I could never do that. But, to go after my entire family? That is just...stomach-churning. I know that I have to let the hate go before it consumes me, but I constantly pray for the day to come when Tanya will be judged for her actions.

Hearing my brother's to the point question to Rose pulls me from my thoughts, his tone is serious.

"Talk to me Rosie, what do you think? And I don't want to hear it is up to me. Babe, I know you are unhappy, so lay it on me," Emmett asks Rose with concern and love.

We can all tell that she isn't happy at work based on her comments earlier, but I didn't realize just how frustrated she really is with her job, until today. I feel bad for the shit storm my involvement has brought on them. However, they know, and have repeatedly told me, that the blame falls with that wretched bitch and her douchebag father.

"I know that neither of us are happy here anymore. I think maybe this is the answer to our problems," Rose answers with a deep sigh. "Oh my, God! I really want to rip that bitch's hair extensions out," Rose exclaims as she throws her hands in the air in frustration. "But, I know Karma will get her and her family eventually," Rose looks to Emmett and places her hand on his, which is resting on his lap. "I think I would like to move to Texas, if you are ok with that. But, I need to know that this is something you want to do too, Emmett."

"I am all for this, Rosie. I believe that this is something we are meant to do," he tells her then plants a loud, sloppy wet kiss on her cheek, making her laugh. "I've seen the joy on your face when you get to work with children; teach them new things. I would do a_nything _to see that look again. I think that if we stay, I won't get to."

I should feel guilty for eavesdropping in on their conversation, but I don't. Our family used to be open; no secrets between anyone. We all have our diverse personalities, but there is always the common thread of openness between us.

Between my two brothers, Jasper is the laid back one in the family. He doesn't let things get to him and very rarely loses his temper. But, now, I am taken back a bit when I see anger and determination. I know that we have been through a lot, and determination isn't anything new, especially from Jasper. However, seeing anger from him is unheard of. But, he is trying his very best to conceal it. He could never hide anything from Alice or me, though, and she has, and will, call him out on it every time.

"What's got that scowl on your handsome face, Jazzy?" Alice asks him softly, knowing that a direct approach will only agitate him further.

"Just thinking, darling. How about you? Tell me what has put that smile on your beautiful face?" he replies to her, swiftly avoiding her question.

"Well, I am excited for this opportunity. I think we are meant to help Bella, but I want to know what your thoughts are before we make a decision," she tells him while taking his hands in hers.

"Well, my initial thought is that you would look really sexy in some cowgirl boots," he deflects with a crooked grin. She slaps his chest playfully, shaking her head and giggles at his antics.

"Now, you know that isn't going to work on me. Tell me what's bothering you? I want us to figure it out together," she growls at him in playful frustration. Jasper hangs his head in mock surrender, knowing that he couldn't get anything passed her.

"I just don't know, Ali, I feel like this is something we need to do. You know the old saying, 'Don't let an opportunity pass you by'? Well..." He plays with her wedding ring, turning it around her finger. "I don't think that this is something that we should just let slip out of our hands," he answers. Jasper takes a deep breath releasing her hands and rubs the back of his neck, "But, am I really going to be of use to anyone on this ranch?"

"Actually, I think you will be of more use on this ranch than you are now, with what you do. Plus, I think that it will be more rewarding for you." She always knows what to say to help ease his mind.

"How do you figure, Ali?" Jasper explores, "By being a handyman?"

"YOU ARE NOT A HANDYMAN!" Alice exclaims, outraged at his self-depreciation. "Think about it Jazz, you would be making sure the facilities are at their safest for these kids. Improving on what is already there and coming up with ideas of your own. You are diabolical with the brilliant ideas that you have and the stunning creations you make."

"She's right you know," I interrupt in agreement. "It's not about a loose board Jasper, it's about creating a safe place; making sure these children and adults alike don't have an accident. I'm sure they are already battling an uphill climb coming to terms with their disability and any limitations they may have as a result. Why not make that climb easier?"

"I have to agree with Edward," Rose cuts in. "You don't see the daily struggles some people with disabilities go through. If you can make that struggle safer by using your knowledge and expertise, than why not. You will have a larger impact in their lives than I think you realize."

Jasper takes in a deep breath as he processes what she was saying. He lets it out slowly as he nods his head at something that he was probably thinking to himself.

"Well then, I guess we better get you some boots, li'l lady," he smiles a huge toothy grin at Alice, using that dreadful, what he thinks sounds southern, accent.

"Dinner's ready," my mother calls to us, gaining our attention. I notice that she is subtly wiping a tear from on her cheek, and can only assume she must have overheard the last part of our conversation.

Sunday dinner is an important tradition to us, it always has been. It is a time that the family sets aside so that we can all catch up with each other's lives. I love seeing the happiness on my family's faces, brought on by the fact that we are all sitting here, sharing a meal together again without any of the tension that came with having Tanya present. I relish in the fact that I am sitting at the table once again, and am surrounded by those that love me unconditionally.

Just as we start to eat, Emmett breaks the silence. "So, Dad, when are you going to contact Bella and find out if she is even willing the have the 'All-Mighty-Cullen-Clan' descend upon her?"

Silence fills the air as we all look towards Emmett. Usually, he doesn't say much during meals. We always figured that it was because consuming food was too important for him to want to start or join in on a conversation.

Clearing his throat, dad puts his fork down and gives Emmett his full attention with a bemused look upon his face. "Well, that would depend on if you are ok with what we spoke about earlier," my father counters. "That you are a hundred percent sure this is right for you."

I nod my head to myself. "I'm all in!" Shocking myself by answering in an even keeled tone. "I'm ready to sell the restaurant and move to Texas."

All of a sudden, dinner turns into a non-verbal tennis match as I watch everyone's heads turn in my direction, showing various expressions of shock and awe and my outburst. Even though no one says a word, I can hear their unspoken questions.

"What?" I ask, not liking the spotlight put on me. "I believe this is what I need to do in order to get my life back; the fresh start that I need. I'm not speaking for anyone else, just what I feel is best for me. If you decide it's not right for you, that's fine. I would still like to go." I shrug my shoulders slightly at the unease their silent stares are causing. "If I stay here, it will only destroy what's left of me...of my soul."

I see Emmett glance at Rose before stating, "We want to go, too. I think it will make both of us happy and right now, we are far from happy. I'll be damned if I will wait for the dejection to leak further into our marriage."

Alice is simply vibrating in her chair as she says, "Jazz and I want to go, also. We're not going because everyone else is; we believe this is the right thing for us as well."

Dad nods his head understanding, "Well then, based on what you guys are saying, I guess I will be calling Bella tomorrow," dad says with a small, proud smile, before picking up his fork and starts to eat.

It seems as if, in that one statement, a blanket of hope and healing covers us, and we all began eating and laughing, showing glimpses of the old Cullen Family. And, that also means that Emmett is being, well Emmett.

"You know, Edward," Emmett starts with a sly grin on his face. "You might just find yourself a little Texas hottie."

My eyebrows raise in unexpected astonishment, "I really don't think I am in the right frame of mind at the moment to be finding myself another girlfriend right now," I growl at him.

"Now, I didn't say anything about a girlfriend," he rebuts while wiggling his eyebrows, either not picking up on my tone, or just plain ignoring it.

"You have no shame, son," my mother cuts in disapprovingly. "I didn't raise you to be so crass, especially toward women."

"What's crass about calling a woman a hottie?" Emmett argues back. "You want to know what's crass? When the high school football team thinks your mother is a MILF, now that's crass."

"What's a MILF?" my mother asks as Emmett's face pales as he realizes the can of worms that he inadvertently just opened up. He swallows slowly as a light sheen of sweat breaks out across his forehead.

"Yeah, Emmett," I goad. "And, why were your friends calling our mother one?"

"Son," my father sighs out as he shakes his head in amusement. "Why do you always cause trouble for yourself?"

"Well, I want to know what a MILF is," my mother peruses.

"Me too, Emmett," Jasper says getting in on the banter. "Tell mom what all your friends thought about her. Did they just come over after practice for the cookies?"

He turns to Rose for guidance but she just whispers, "You're an idiot, figure this one out on you own."

"Um...well, you see mom," he stutters out, his face still looking like a shade of puce. "You know, mom, you haven't made any of your delicious cookies in a while. I'm sure..."

"Not going to work son," my mother smirks. "You forget, I raised you three boys and can see right through your avoidance. Now, out with it. Explain to your dear mother what a MILF is and why your friends called me one."

It is then I realize that she already knows the answer, she is just going to make him say it. Out loud. If he would just learn to think before opening his mouth, he wouldn't be in the hot seat right now.

"Well mom, you see, it's an abbreviation. It...umm...stands for, you know...," he continues stuttering and fumbling with his words, looking around for help only to be met with the amused looks of his family members, mumbling about traitors as he tries to continue.

"Yes son, I know it's an abbreviation," she continues with a straight face. "But what does it stand for?"

"Well, I think it's something like...Mom I Like... just Fine!" he exclaims, happy with what he feels is a plausible answer.

Everyone chuckles at his lame attempt to cover his ass, as my mother smirks and adds, "That doesn't fit. If that were the case it would be MILJF." We all watch as Emmett squirms in his chair, the puce color returning.

"Come on, mom," he pleas. "The J is silent."

Leave it to my mother to shock us all as she edges on, "Son, let me help you out, if I am a MILF, then wouldn't that make your father a DILF?" she questions in a calm voice as she goes back to eating her dinner without so much as a giggle.

All of us are quiet as we just stare at Emmett with his mouth hanging open in shock. There is pride on my father's face as we all suddenly break out laughing.

Yes, I think our family is on the right path to healing. This is going to be a new adventure for all of us, but one that I feel in my heart is right.


	7. Chapter 6: Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 6: Plans

Bella POV

_I really hate Mondays! I really hate Mondays! I really hate Mondays!_

Today didn't get off to a good start at all. It started this morning when Cassie had a meltdown as I tried fixin' her hair. With her sensitivity issues, it's bound to happen. Most of the time I get it under control before it turns into a full -blown-knock-down-drag-out tantrum. Today, sure nuff', wasn't that kind of a day. Instead, we had tears, screaming and an all-out throwing anything within her reach.

Once I got her settled for breakfast, she didn't wanna eat. Normally, she will eat breakfast without a problem, and today, she even picked eggs and sausage. But, she decided that once I put the plate in front of her, she wasn't gonna eat eggs today.

And then, on top of all of that, I forgot that she needed more pull-ups for school. So, the first thing I did was drop her off so that she wouldn't be late for class. I then hightailed it to the store to buy a couple of packages and then take'em back to the school, all before nine o'clock.

_Maybe I should have just stayed in bed today, _I thought to myself as I got back into the truck. I sniffed at the thought,_ yeah, like that would've happened._

As I am driving back to the ranch, Jessica calls to inform me that James had called and said Alec wouldn't be able to deliver our feed order today because their truck has broken down. James and Victoria Morris own the local feed store. Their son, Alec, works with them. Alec normally delivers an order of feed to the ranch every Monday.

_I tell ya', if it ain't one thing, it's another_.

Not havin' a delivery today isn't gonna work for me 'cause I special order all the feed and hay so that it's fresh and not sitting' on the shelf for months on end. I make sure to only order enough for the week so it doesn't get stale.

I mentally run through my schedule today and figure that I could run out there and get our order. However, knowing it isn't all going to fit in the bed of my truck, I head back to the ranch to pick up a trailer and then turn back around and make the thirty mile drive to the feed store.

_Can't let the animals go hungry now, can we?_

While I'm kinda doin' this for selfish reasons, I also know that this will help out James and Vicki from havin' to worry about backed up orders and deliveries. And, just as I thought, James was very much appreciative of my picking up the order and gave the ranch a bit of a discount for my troubles.

On the way home, I stop at Dr. Gerandy's office to pick up some vitamins for the mares we will be breeding; his veterinary office is packed. He specializes in large animals, but 'cause he is the closest vet around these parts, people bring their small animals in, too. This is why his place is always so busy. I'm not sure how he keeps up. He needs an assistant to do the small things, like giving vaccines.

Four long hours later, I am finally back home with just enough time for the guys to unload the feed from the truck and unhitch the trailer, before I have to turn around and hit the road again. Grocery shopping for the week is next on my list, and then it's time to pick Cassie up from school.

_Maybe I should hire someone to do the runnin' 'round required for the ranch._

It's not that I don't mind all the running, but it's startin' to wear me out. The guys are all so busy with chores and taking care of the animals that they ain't got the time to do it either.

As I am on my way back to town, my cell phone starts ringin'. I turn the radio down, and hit the Bluetooth button on the steering wheel with a quick, "Hello?"

"Isabella dear, how are you?" my father's old friend asks, makin' me smile. Every time he calls it makes me think of how much I miss my father.

Charlie Swan was the best daddy any girl could've asked for. He was both lovin' and strict; taught me the value of hard work. He loved the ranch as much as he loved momma and me. I think he even had me on the back of a horse the very day they brought me home from the hospital.

After losing my mom, I followed daddy around everywhere he went; even fighting him on havin' to go to school. Eventually, he finally figured out that I was scared of losing him, too. So, as soon as he would pick me up in the afternoons, he would work with the horses, while l'd sit on a bale of hay to do my homework. We didn't have to say much, but just havin' him nearby was enough. I think that he felt the same way, too.

_Damn, I miss him._

"I tell ya' Carlisle, busy," I state matter of fact. "How are you and Esme?"

"Well honey, we aren't doing so great right now," he says hesitantly. I can hear the defeat in his voice as he continues. "Some stuff has happened with our middle son, Edward, and basically, the city of Seattle has turned their backs on the whole family. My children are losing their jobs and business; it is just bad all around."

"Hang on a minute, Carlisle. Let me pull over," I tell him, pullin' in one of the drives leading off the main road to the ranch's west pasture. I turn the truck off as I grab my cell phone. The grocery store could wait, and besides, Cassie loves going to the store with me.

"I'm here, what's goin' on?" I ask, urging him to continue.

"I know you have a lot going on. Do you have time to discuss this, or do you want to call me back?" he asks me. I can hear shame in his voice, and that is somethin' I never want to hear from a man so dear to me. I'm sure he has had to set aside his pride to make this call, and I won't make him wait if he's willing to pour his heart out to me.

"I have time right now," I answer. "Tell me what you need and how I can help? You know I'd do anything for you, Carlisle."

"Well, Edward was recently engaged to the Seattle Mayor's daughter. A few months ago, he received a call from the bank manager where he has both, his business and personal accounts. Large amounts of money had been withdrawn from both accounts. The bank had received another withdrawal notice to move some more funds and wanted to verify it with him before completing the transaction.

"He explained that he didn't authorize the withdrawals and wanted the dates and amounts. Come to find out, his fiancée was embezzling money from him. She had someone who works at the bank open another account and was transferring the money to that account. She was basically trying to wipe him out within a months' time before the statements came in.

"He went to her apartment to confront her, and caught her with someone else in bed. He contacted his attorney and the police, bringing charges against her. But, because of who her father is, she was cleared of the charges.

"Wait a damn minute," I blurt out in shock. "You're tellin' me there was proof she stole from him, and they let her off?"

"Yes dear, of all the charges," he confirms. "Now, her father is out to destroy my family and he is succeeding; slandering us in the media any chance he gets," he ended with a sigh.

I could not believe people could be so cruel. It made me angry knowin' that such good folks like Carlisle, was going through this mess. I knew in my heart that I needed to do whatever it took to help save his family from the hell raining down on'em.

"How can I help? If it's money you need, I can wire it out this afternoon. You know I'd do anything for ya'," I tell him earnestly.

"No sweetheart, financially we are ok right now," he assures me. "I was just thinking of maybe getting my family out of Seattle for a while."

I know that I'd open my home to him and his family, no questions asked. But, I need to know how I can actually help them outta this mess. I have a couple of ideas swimmin' around, but I need to make sure that any decisions that I make are going to help both, the Cullen family as well as sustain the ranch, and not hinder the growth that it has made.

"Carlisle, I think I might have an idea," I tell him. "Will you be around this evening? I am in my truck right now and would like to call you back when I get to the ranch."

"Sure, sweetheart," he answers. "I will be home, just give me a call whenever you get a chance."

"Give me a couple of hours and I will call you back," I promise.

"Ok," he says. "I will talk to you later."

"You will," I assure him now. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye sweetheart," Carlisle concludes. "And thanks for listening. I don't normally go around telling people about my problems, let alone explaining the heartbreak that my son has gone through."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. Anytime," I reply. "Have a good day. I'll talk to you soon."

Knowing Billy keeps in touch with Carlisle on a regular basis, I think this is something he could give me some insight on. I already know what my answer will be, I just wanna make sure they would all be able to handle it here. The ranch's success is important to me for many reasons.

Talkin' to Billy is gonna be on my books for today. I know that he used to work with Carlisle on the ranch, and I just need to see what we are all up against.

After picking up Cassie and hittin' up the store, we finally make it home. I make my way to the barn in order to find Billy and Sarah. I explain to Billy about my phone call from Carlisle and he informs me he knows a little of what is going on.

"What do you think of invitin' them out here?" I ask hesitantly. "We have that mini-camp this weekend and we could always use the help."

"I think that is a brilliant idea," Billy agrees. "Then we can see'em in action; see if they fit here and maybe offer them jobs."

"Well, I promised Carlisle I would call him back as soon as possible," I explain. "Would you mind sittin' in on the conversation?"

"Not at all," he complies. "Let's go to your office."

Once we are in the office, I dial Carlisle's number on speaker.

"Hello," he answers sounding exhausted.

"Old man," Billy greets. "How'ya doing? An' that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Hanging in there," Carlisle answers. "That's about all we can do right now, Billy."

"Hey, Carlisle," I cut in so he knows I'm listening. "We have a proposition for you."

"I'm all ears sweetheart," he perks up.

"How 'bout y'all come on out here for a few days? I have a mini camp this weekend and could use the extra help. You could fly in on Friday and help set up and run the camp. Then, depending on how that goes, we can all sit down Sunday and see if we can figure out a solution for ya'?" I present.

"That...actually sounds like a wonderful idea," he agrees.

"How many people we talkin 'bout you bringing wit'cha?" I inquire, jotting down notes and ideas as we go. "You mentioned in your email that it was your whole family and that they were capable of working on the ranch, is that right?" I ask needin' to make sure I had the space and jobs for everyone.

"There's seven of us. I believe everyone has certain skills you could utilize," he advises.

"Can you give me the cliff notes on them?" I ask so we can find the best place for them to help out during the camp.

"Edward is a Chef and owns his own restaurant. He is a magician in the kitchen. My oldest son, Emmett, is a physical therapist and studied sports medicine. His wife, Rosalie, is an administrator for the Special Education department. My youngest son, Jasper, has his own construction company. Alice, Jasper's wife, is a veterinary assistant at a large animal clinic. You already know my profession, and Esme handles the business side of things for local charities," he defines.

"We could use this weekend as a trial," Billy explains. "I know _you _can handle the work here. We just need to make sure that we utilize the others for their talents."

"That sounds very reasonable," he answers back, hope lacing his voice. "I will make arrangements and email you the information Bella."

"Make sure ya'll fly into CLL," I recommend. "I'll have transportation waitin' for ya when you arrive."

"Thanks so much, Bella," his tone sincere. "We'll see you soon, dear."

"See ya' soon, Carlisle," Billy and I reply.

Now, to make plans for their arrival. I just hope everything works out, for everyone involved.

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7: Damn, It's Hot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: This story is a slow burn, just hang in there and you won't be sorry!**

Chapter 7: Damn, It's Hot!

EPOV

I hate Mondays, really hate Mondays. And, it looks like this one is setting itself up to be the worst one yet.

My morning started off with having to scrub the windows again as soon as I got to the restaurant. Then, the daily produce delivery was late and barely any of it looked to be edible, let alone fresh. At this rate, I might as well go to the local market myself to purchase my ingredients. And last, but certainly not the least of my problems, another one of my kitchen staff quit; the resignation letter was laid on my desk.

As soon as I woke up this morning, I left a voicemail for Mr. Whitlock, asking if he was still interested in making an offer to purchase the restaurant. Last night was an epiphany of sorts for me and my future. Regardless if Bella agrees to my father's plan, I am still selling the restaurant and leaving Seattle. I know that there is going to be a hell storm of backlash once I do what I feel that I need to do in order to clear my family's name.

The vibration of an incoming text catches my attention.

_Bella came through with an opportunity. Clear your schedules for Friday through Monday. Pack a carry-on bag only. Jeans, long sleeve shirts, light jacket and sturdy shoes. We are taking a trip, no excuses! More info to come...Love, Dad._

Well, it looks like I have some plans for this weekend.

The lunch crowd is almost non-existent today, and I am sure it will only get worse. I step out of my office and notice my hostess, Bree, was red-faced and storming into the kitchen. I walk in the kitchen to hear her talking to my other chef. "That bitch has the nerve showing her face here and ordering me around! I just want to smack her!"

I walk out into the dining room to see who has her so flustered. I shake my head at the sight of Tanya and her flavor of the week sitting at a table, acting as if she owns the place. She never did like sitting in a booth. She enjoyed people looking and watching her, as if it were a treat for them to be in her presence.

_Does she really think she is going to be served here?_

The staff that I have left is small, but fiercely loyal. They are good people and they sure as hell don't deserve to go through the crap that Tanya dishes out. I am instantly pissed and storm over to their table.

"Oh, Edward, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you would be here," she says in her nasally voice. I'll never understand what attracted me to her in the first place.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "You come into MY restaurant and not expect ME to be here? You really are dumber than you look." I take a deep breath to calm myself in order to not make a scene in front of the few loyal customers that I have left.

"I suggest you take your friend of the week and leave before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." I shake my head in disbelief, "You _know y_ou are not allowed here per the restraining order I have against you. From the looks of it, you would probably be more comfortable on the street corner anyway," I spit out.

"You can't talk to me this way! I'm not afraid of the piece of paper you are trying to hide behind. I am the Mayor's daughter, and you _will _pay for this!" A few of the regulars that come in turn in her direction to see what the commotion is about. Once they see who it is, I notice that they roll their eyes at her display, then turn back to their lunch.

"I am sure with all the money you managed to steal from me, that I have already paid," I say raising my voice in frustration. "Now, get the hell out and don't come back!"

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," she threatens seethingly.

"Actually, the biggest mistake of my life happened the day I met you," I counter. "Now, take your ass out of here before I throw you out with the trash, where you belong."

I have never been so hostile towards her before, but she has ruined my family and that brings out the worst in me.

I turn to apologize to the other customers, but they all start clapping and laughing at Tanya's hasty retreat.

"Lunch is on the house!" I tell them and I turn back towards the kitchen. I glance back and chuckle a bit to see everyone slack jawed and hear sincere thanks from several people in the room.

"Get back to work, will ya? The show's over. We actually still have a few customers left out there," I cheekily order to the kitchen and wait staff before walking back to my office.

As I sit at my desk, I notice my phone blinking, notifying me of a message. I pick it up, groaning as I read it.

_Be here no later than 3:30 am. Friday morning. Yes, AM...Alice. DO NOT be late! Dad._

_Yes, what a Monday this is turning out to be._

Well, at least I will already be at my parent's since I sold my condo and moved back in with them last month. With all the money Tanya took and then the attorney fees, I was forced to cut my expenses drastically. I will just have to keep my thoughts positive in order to help get me through this.

_Coffee, I need coffee. Why am I up this early again?_

Dad thinks that it would be best if we take the first flight out to Texas to avoid the media, we don't want anyone knowing where we're going. I smell the aroma of caffeine before I hear the coffee pot beep. As if it were their signal, my parents walk into the kitchen, each with their bags.

While I am in the middle of making my travel mug, I hear the front door being thrown open with a loud bang. "I'M HERE, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Emmett yells.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to throw you from the plane myself, Emmett. I swear, I can't take you anywhere," Rose growls at him.

"It is _way_ too early for us to have to deal with your crap, Emmett. Just tone it down," I hear Jasper tell him with equal parts of exhaustion and exasperation.

_At least I am not the only grumpy one this morning, _I think to myself.

"Ok everyone, grab some coffee. Since Emmett is apparently wide awake, he can load everyone's bags into the Suburban for us. We can leave for the airport shortly after," my dad instructs.

We don't argue as we walk like zombies towards the coffee maker. Emmett stomps away grumbling about us being spoilsports as he effortlessly grabs the bags.

After everyone makes their own cups and my mother turns off the coffee pot, we all make our way to the garage to load up. I climb into the last row with Jasper and Alice because there is no way I am sitting by Emmett and Rose. She may just beat him to death before we even make it out of the driveway and I don't want to get caught in the line of fire.

During the drive to Sea-Tac, my father further explains that Bella has invited us all out this weekend to help with a mini camp at the ranch. He believes that this is her way of making sure we really know what we are getting ourselves into. Once the weekend is over, she will have a more accurate means to make a decision about bringing us on board at the ranch.

Soon, we are at the airport and checking in. The plane ride to Dallas is uneventful and thankfully, Emmett behaves himself. But, as we are loading onto a smaller plane that will take us to the airport in College Station, he has to open his mouth and sound like an ass; asking the flight attendant, in the worst southern accent I have ever heard, "Ma'am? You think this plane is going to be able to hold a big man like myself?"

I didn't know who was redder, the embarrassed woman or an angry Rose. Rose hisses at him, "I swear on all that is holy, Emmett Cullen, if you say one more thing before we land I am going to throw you from this plane and never look back! Now, shut the hell up!"

My parents' just shake their heads as Jasper and I try not to bust out laughing at, what he feels is his best puppy dog frown. He can be such a child at times. Luckily, he doesn't say anything else for the rest of the flight.

As we deplane and head towards the pickup area, I notice a large man of Native American descent holding a sparkly sign with _Cullen _written on it. The man smiles widely as my dad approaches. As I get closer I see the sign is covered in glitter and flowers, I think there is even a fairy sticker on there.

"Jacob, look how much you've grown! What's your mother feeding you now days?" he asks the man. I have never heard my father speak with a sound so southern before. "You know Esme, but, this bunch is the rest of my family."

"You didn't even laugh at my sign," the guy pouts. "You know, I had Cassie help me make it."

"And, just as funny as always," my dad laughs out. "Meet my family, Jake."

"This is my oldest son, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie," my father introduces as Jake shakes Emmett's hand and dramatically bows to Rose.

"My middle son, Edward," he states as Jake shakes my hand with an exaggerated 'Howdy'.

"And my youngest son, Jasper, and his wife, Alice," he finishes as Jake again shakes Jasper's hand.

"I'd bow to you little lady, but I might throw my back out bending down that far," Jake laughs out.

"Well aren't you a character," Alice laughs out. She is use to everyone picking on her height or lack thereof.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Texas. If the heat don't get'cha, the humidity will," he tells us placing a well-worn ball cap on his head that shades over his eyes. "Follow me, let's get'cha to the ranch," he finishes leading us out into the sunshine.

Just as we take our first steps outside of the sliding glass doors, this is when Emmett loses his filter again. "DAMN, IT'S HOT AND IT'S ONLY JANUARY?" he yells. Everyone just shakes their head and no one says a word. The only thing we hear is the familiar sound of a resounding smack as Rose's hand connects with the back of his head.

Looking around, I see several people looking our way, wanting to know what the yelling is about. It is at this time where I pray that the sidewalk opens up to swallow me. Jacob busts out laughing saying, "You aren't in Washington anymore, Bud."

It is then I notice a mini coach bus sitting at the curb with a beautiful swan logo on the side. Jacob opens the back door on the bus for our bags, and then opens the side door for us to climb in.

_This has to be the most comfortable bus I have ever been on, _I think to myself as I take my seat.

I tune out my dad and Jacob's conversation to stare out the window, taking in the sites and scenery along the way. Driving through town, you can tell how proud these people are to be the home to my mom and dad's alma mater. Everything is Texas A&M. When the town starts to disappear and the road gives way to pastures, I realize that it is really a beautiful place, and smile to myself as a feeling of calmness washes over me.

A little over an hour later, we turn off the highway onto a smaller paved road and through a large brick and wrought iron gate that has huge swans, similar to the logo on the bus. All of a sudden, I am greeted with a sensation that I know this place; that I am home.

_Talk about your southern hospitality._

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers, I read each and every review and will respond as soon as I get caught up on writing.**


	9. Chapter 8: Preparations Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Translations:**

**ARD = Admission, Review, and Dismissal Process**

**IEP = Individual Education Plan**

**TCH = Texas Children's Hospital**

**CLL = Easterwood Airport**

Chapter 8: Preparations Made

BPOV

After my phone call with Carlisle, I chat briefly with Billy about what still needs to be done before the camp this weekend. We agree that we should inform everyone about the addition of the Cullen's for this minicamp.

As we are walking out of the office I ask, "How long you need to round'em up and hav'em meet me at the pavilion?"

"Well, I have the boys fixin' that gate at the river road so, 'bout thirty minutes. I'll call them and then Jake, here, can get the ladies," he says looking at his son goofing off with Cassie. He is playing chase with her, letting her get away, and keeping her laughing. They are all so good with her, treating her with love and kindness.

"Perfect! Come on sassy girl, let's go feed the fish before momma's meetin'," I tell my daughter.

Jake straps her into the XUV sitting outside the office and we take off to the pond that is close to the main house. Cassie loves the water, so we feed the fish every afternoon to help her relax. We try to stick to a daily routine as much as possible which helps limit her meltdowns.

While feeding the fish, I explain that we will be having some friends come stay with us at the house for a few days. I'm not sure she really understands, but I like to involve her in everything I do.

After feeding the fish, it takes me a few minutes to get her back on the XUV without having a complete tantrum. As we near the pavilion, I notice everyone is already there waitin' on me. I don't have many people, but the ones I do have are hard workin'. It isn't that I don't need more help on the ranch, I just don't trust strangers around my child or the process we use to breed and care for the horses. The way that I see it, hiring someone is the equivalent to invitin' them into the family. Not only do we work together, but everyone lives on the ranch as well.

Billy and Sarah live in the cabin closest to the main house, just in case I ever need 'em. Jacob and his wife, Leah, live in a cabin close to the River Road pasture. Jessica lives at the main house with Cassie and me. The other three guys, Seth, Tyler and Eric are ranch hands. They live in the bunk house behind the barn.

As soon as I stop, Seth is getting Cassie out while Tyler and Eric are grabbing the ice chest full of water I brought down. My dad always taught me to take care of the people who work for you; to treat them like family. These eight people are the closest thing I have to a family and are always here when I need'em.

"Thank y'all for meetin' me on such short notice. I really appreciate you dropping what'cha were doin' to come up here," I tell'em with gratitude.

There are a few head nods and some, 'No problem, Boss' answers, in return.

"I just wanna remind everyone of the overnight mini-camp this weekend and also share some news wit'cha ya," I state, which gets their complete attention.

"My dad's old friend, Carlisle, and his family from Seattle, will be here this weekend helpin' out with the camp. I am gonna need each of you to show them the ways of the ranch. All of you will be paired off with one of 'em," I expound. That is when the moaning starts.

"Now 'fore you start moanin' about city folk tryin' to be country, each of these people have skills we can really use on the ranch. This is sorta a trial run for us and a reality check for them. So, keep it real. We need the help, and they're willin' to come out and try," I divulge. "Any questions?"

"Guys, this man knows 'bout hard work. He worked this ranch before y'all were even born," Billy tells the boys. "And, if he raised his boys the way I think he did, you can betcha' boots they are all hard workers."

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, I am off to feed this monster and get some paperwork done. " I announce seeing no more questions or comments from the crew. I turn towards Jake, who is making his way out, "Oh, Jake? Can you take the small bus and pick'em up Friday from CLL for me? I have an ARD meetin' for Cassie and won't be able to go myself?" I ask.

"Sure, sure. Just let me know what time to be there. I can't wait to see Carlisle again, he tells the best stories of Charlie and dad," he answers laughing at Billy's scowl.

The rest of the week is just plain 'ol busy. Tuesday, Sue and Leah head to the warehouse store to get paper products, snacks, and anything else we may need, while Jessica and I make sure all the extra rooms upstairs are ready for their arrival.

Wednesday is spent grocery shoppin' for the weekend. Thursday is an all-day affair in Houston at TCH for Cassie's doctor appointments. Friday we have to get all the activities and materials set up and ready for the camp. The guys need to gather wood for a fire, since they decided they wanna grill and have s'mores by a campfire Saturday night with the kids.

Friday, after droppin' Cassie off at her classroom, I head to the main office to wait for the ARD meeting to start. I've been contemplating home schooling Cassie, and wanna find out how she's doin'. Mr. Banner, the principal, calls me back and I am greeted by all five of her therapists. We discuss everything going on with her and what her doctors have done for her seizures. After reviewing and making the changes to her IEP that I want, I realize the meetin' has gone way over the hour it was scheduled for.

After the meetin', I decide I am gonna take her home with me. I won't have time to drive back into town to pick her up later, and neither will anyone else today since they all have their own duties and chores to get done to be ready for the camp tomorrow.

Once we're home, I feed her lunch and we play with her colors blocks for a little bit. It's hard keeping her attention on doing one for too long. Soon, I receive a text from Jake lettin' me know he's pullin' through the main gate.

_Well let's get this weekend started_, I think as I lead Cassie outside to the front porch to greet our guests.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I know this chapter was short, but it's a bonus chapter. I will still be posting a regular chapter on Friday.**


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 9: Welcome

EPOV

As we slow down, a beautiful house comes into view. _This place is huge, _I think to myself as I try to take in as much as I can. Standing three stories high and made of stone and wood, it fits the setting perfectly. The surrounding sprawling pastures compliments it, bringing out its natural beauty.

We pull into the circle drive that has a fountain in the center. As we unload from the bus, we're greeted by the cutest little girl who has big blue eyes that are the shade of water, and the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She's wearing tight jeans and a black t-shirt with a big smile on her flawless face.

"Welcome to Texas and Swan Lakes Ranch, where the ice tea is sweet, the air is dusty an' the people are friendly," she says with the sweetest southern accent. "Grab your stuff and come on in," the lady, who I assume is Bella, welcomes us with a wave of her hand.

We pick up our bags that Jacob has unloaded, and follow her into the house. By the time I make it in the door, my dad and mom are both hugging the woman. I notice the little girl is just looking at everyone with wide, confused eyes while never letting go of the woman's hand.

As we move into a really large living room, the woman turns to everyone, "Welcome to my home. I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella. This sassy little thing here, is Cassandra or Cassie," she introduces motioning to the little girl. "Now, I know Carlisle and Esme, so why don't cha introduce yourselves," she finishes, her tone welcoming.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, and I want to know when I can drive that cool looking motor thingy out there?" my dufus brother exclaims. It's obvious that he forgot to pack his verbal filter in Seattle.

"Well Emmett Cullen," Bella replies with a giggle, "That motor thingy's an XUV, or cart, as we tend to call 'em round here. And, you can drive one when I know you can operate it safely."

"Sorry about the big kid here. We would've left him at home, but the last time he was unsupervised there were police involved," Rose announces. "I'm his wife, Rosalie Cullen. But please, call me Rose."

"Jasper Cullen, and my wife, Alice, Ma'am," Jasper states while Alice bounces in place next to him. She finally finds her voice and squeaks out, "Nice to meet you."

I hear the others continue to introduce themselves as I continue to look around, taking in the sheer size of the place. The walls are wood, stone and sheet rock, decorated in a country motif. There are lots of windows that allows the natural light to add to the overall openness of the home. I'm brought out of my internal rambling by a clearing throat.

"And you are?" Bella asks and I turn to her. She is even more beautiful up-close.

"Edward Cullen, and you're beautiful," I divulge while my family laughs. "Sorry, I mean you have a beautiful home." I drop my eyes from her in embarrassment. _And here I was mentally bashing Emmett for not having a filter._

"Well thanks Edward. You're sure the charmer," she replies with a giggle as a slight pink hue graces her cheeks, adding to her beauty.

"Well, I'm sure y'all wanna clean up, so why don't I show ya to your rooms," she states waving us toward the hall leading to a beautiful stone staircase. "This will give ya a chance to stow your stuff and get settled in for a bit. Just meet back down here in about twenty minutes. I'll take ya on a tour of the ranch before the work starts."

"That sounds perfect, sweetheart," my father agrees.

"Oh," she utters suddenly, coming to a stop and turning back to us. "I've got one major rule in this house, and it's very important that ya don't forget it," she instructs us, her tone taking on a more serious nature. "You'll notice gates around the house, please make sure you close them behind you. They're safety gates to protect this little darlin'."

My mother turns to look at us all with a raised eyebrow, daring one of us to forget to close the gates, while Bella walks to a speaker system on the wall and pushes a button, "Jessica, can you come watch Cassie for a few minutes, please?"

A soft, 'Sure,' is heard from the speaker.

Soon after, a short, dark blond-haired woman walks into the room, armed with a sippy cup in her hand, smiling at us all. "Jessica, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I'm not sure if you remember them or not," Bella explains as Jessica hands the sippy cup to Cassie.

"I do," Jessica confirms. "Glad y'all are here."

"These are their sons, Emmett, Edward and Jasper and daughters in-law, Rose and Alice," Bella introduces, pointing each of us out.

"Nice to meet 'cha," Jessica greets sincerely.

"Everyone, this is Jessica Newton. She holds many titles; Cassie's aunt, my assistant, and all around lifesaver. She is also the office manager here at the ranch," Bella introduces in more detail. Jessica takes Cassie's hand leading her to the couch as Bella motions for us to follow her upstairs to our rooms.

"You'll be on the second floor and down this hall. Carlisle and Esme, you are in the master bedroom at the end, and the rest of ya' are in these three other bedrooms.

"Each room has its own bathroom and you can choose among yourselves. They're stocked with clean towels and anything else you may need. If you don't have somethin', just let me know. I'll give y'all some time, and just come back down when you're settled," she tells us with a warm smile before turning around and going back down stairs.

"Smooth Eddie, real smooth. Did you forget your filter in Washington?" my idiot brother asks laughing.

Ignoring him, I walk into the first room and drop my bag on the bed. Looking around, I take in the room that will be my home next few days. _Home. This does feel like home to me. _The walls are painted green with brown accents and accented with dark wood furniture. The ambience of the room is very calming to me, and I instantly feel comfortable in this space.

After unpacking and cleaning up a little, I go back downstairs. Bella is sitting on the couch, talking softly to her daughter. She doesn't notice me standing there, so I listen quietly to her sweet voice explaining to Cassie that we're friends and that there is nothing that she should be scared of. Soon, everyone else starts down the stairs and Bella looks up smiling. She takes her daughter's hand and leads us outside.

In the space where Jake had parked the bus, there is now the coolest vehicle I have ever seen. It's camouflage with nine seats and looks somewhere between a Jeep and a Hummer. Bella helps her daughter climb in the front seat and straps her into a harness seat-belt type thing. She turns to us once she's done, "Load up and strap in."

I think Emmett is going to explode with the excitement he's trying to contain, and pushes by everyone and hops in right behind Bella. "This is freaking awesome! It's an off-road limo-jeep!"

Soon the rest of us are strapped in and on our way.

She explains to us about the ranch as she drives, "The ranch consists of twenty-seven hundred acres with multiple lakes, creeks, streams and a river. The main house here has seventeen bedrooms and ten bathrooms. There's a fifteen car garage around the back of the house, guest house and private pool.

"Are those recent additions?" my father asks. "I don't remember."

"Daddy had the guest house built for Billy and Sarah," she explains. "They just like the cabin so much they never moved into it. The garage and pool are pretty recent, I had them built 'bout a year ago.

"Throughout the property, there are twenty cabins that we use for camp accommodations. There's a utility building, hay barn, mare breedin' barn, horse barn, holdin' pen, ridin' arena and a rescue/quarantine barn."

"Wow," Alice states in awe. "I can't wait to see all the horses. It sounds like an awesome setup."

"Also, there's an activity center with a therapy pool and pavilion. Behind the main barn is a bunk house, which is the livin' quarters for the ranch hands."

"You really built on to the place since we were here last, sweetheart," my father comments.

"Yeah," she answers. "We were runnin' out of space for the breedin' program. Gonna have to expand again, soon."

We all turn to look at Jasper, my eyebrows raise as if to say 'I told you so.'

Bella continues to drive by a huge lake, not any the wiser about our family's non-verbal communication. This part of the ranch is actually quite beautiful and peaceful. I notice some cattle grazing in the distance.

"The main lake has a shed, gazebo, boat dock and fishin' pier. You'll see windmills, which helps to supply the electricity to the entire ranch. We have our own satellites for phone, internet and cable services. The ranch office is attached to the main barn. There's two first aid centers, one next to the office and the other at the activities building.

"We have three gardens, which we change throughout the year, based on the season and one garden that we keep year round. We also have a greenhouse and a root cellar or storm shelter, whatever you want to call it, since basements aren't standard in Texas. If you have any questions, let me know, otherwise just sit back and enjoy the view," she finishes, taking a deep breath and a drink from a bottle of water, then offering it to Cassie.

I notice her daughter is really quiet and that surprises me. I didn't think a child could go so long without making a sound. Rose catches me staring at Cassie and whispers, "She's nonverbal."

"What?" I ask her in confusion.

"Her daughter, she doesn't speak or, at the very least, she has a hard time speaking," she explains quietly.

I'm sure the shock is written all over my face as I turn back to the front. My heart breaks for Bella and her daughter. We ride around the ranch for over an hour and I'm positive we didn't see the half of it.

Bella finally pulls up to a barn where a group of people are standing around talking to each other. As soon as we stop, Jacob has Cassie unbuckled and is swinging her around in the air. It's then I hear her sweet giggle and a smile lights up Bella's face. Right then, I could easily tell that Cassie's happiness is the sole reason that she overcame all the darkness my father told us about.

"Come on everyone and meet these goofs," Bella says as she climbs out of the XUV.

"Well, look at you old man! Did ya break out 'cha boots?" an older Native American man asks my dad as he pulls him in for a full on hug while laughing.

"It's been too long Billy, way too long," my dad replies as he is released from Billy. He then turns and kisses an older woman on the cheek. "How are ya Sarah? Been keeping this big oaf in line?"

"I just send him to sleep in the bunk house when he acts up," she responds laughing at Billy's expense.

"Esme, dear, it is so good to see ya," she states turning to my mother and giving her a hug. "Maybe you can help me get this lot in line while you're here."

"I'd be happy to," my mother warns looking over at us. "You'd think the way these three act sometimes that they were raised in a barn."

"Well, I already know that you two are gonna be trouble," Bella laughs at my dad and Billy as they banter with each other. "Why don't cha introduce your family Carlisle, and Billy can introduce everyone else."

"Sure, sweetheart," he starts as my mother just shakes her head at him smiling. "Everyone, this is my beautiful wife, Esme."

"Here, we have my oldest son, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie. My middle son, Edward, and my youngest son, Jasper, and his wife, Alice," he finishes smiling at us proudly. A chorus of howdy's and greetings are heard from those that work on the ranch.

"Well, my turn," Billy states punching my father jokingly in the shoulder. "I'm Billy Black and this here beauty's my wife, Sarah. You've already met our son, Jacob," he points to where Jacob is chasing Cassie around a bale of hay while she giggles. "This is his wife, Leah."

"Seth Clearwater, and those two yahoos goofing off, are Tyler and Eric," he finishes pointing at the two guys who are play pushing and shoving each other.

We all shake hands as they each welcome us to the ranch. I notice that Jacob is now sitting on the bale of hay holding Cassie's hands and just talking quietly to her. During this whole exchange, Bella never takes her eyes off them.

"Carlisle," Billy starts and you can hear the emotion in his voice. "I speak for everyone here when I say, 'It's good to have ya home.' You've been sorely missed." Billy wraps his arm around my father in a man hug and my father returns it, his face full of sadness.

I notice that Bella turns away and wipes her eye as discreetly as she can. I could only imagine that my father's presence brings back some memories of when he was here last. I couldn't fathom losing both my parents at such a young age. According to my dad, she only lost her father a few years ago.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Billy clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Bella looks up and notices me staring at her, giving me a small smile.

"Hope you left ya slickers at home," Billy boasts. "Cause ain't nobody ever drowned in sweat.


	11. Chapter 10: Just Like Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 10: Just Like Family

EPOV

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, hope those are your work clothes 'cause we have about fifteen kids with their parents that'll be here around nine o'clock tomorrow mornin'. Esme if you want to help Sarah get dinner for this gang ready, we can get started," Billy says. He then turns to Bella and asks, "You want Sarah to take Cassie with her or is she hangin' with the help?"

She takes the couple of steps over to her daughter and kneels down so that they are at eye level with each other. Everyone nearby practically stops what they are doing to watch the interaction between mother and daughter. The place is dead silent except for Bella. When she is positive that she has Cassie's attention, in a voice that sounds as if she were singing, she asks, "Sassy girl? You wanna go with gamma or momma?"

"Momma," she replies in the sweetest, softest voice. Her response was so quiet, that practically everyone was leaning in to hear what this beautiful girl has to say. Bella nods her head in response and leads Cassie over to a smaller, four passenger XUV along with Jessica.

"I guess that answers that," Billy says. "Let's load up," he commands as everyone starts climbing in the large vehicle we had just used for the tour. In order to accommodate everyone, some of the girls sit on their husband's laps as Billy and my dad climb up front. We follow Bella as she leads us to a huge building, which I realize is the activities center we passed earlier.

After unloading, Billy leads us over to the pavilion and we all take a seat at a group of picnic tables before he speaks. "Tomorrow's a mini overnight camp. We'll provide a light welcome breakfast in the mornin' and snacks throughout the day. There'll be lunch served around noon and a cookout tomorrow evenin' with s'mores. Sunday mornin' will consists of a breakfast buffet before the campers leave.

"Now for the fun, inside the activity center there will be learnin' areas with games and music. Along this grassy area," he states pointing out a long patch of grass leading toward the lake. "There's gonna be a couple of therapy stations set up with different exercises.

"We're gonna set the pier up for fishin' and make sure the horse walker and corral are both in workin' order.

Now, tell me what each of your talents are, and I'll pair you off with a ranch member so we can get started settin' up. Bella, are we providin' transportation to the ranch?"

"Um, yeah, we'll pick 'em up from Normangee High School at eight o'clock," she tells him.

"Well then, Jake and Seth, you'll need to take the two large coaches. So, have 'em ready to go tonight. Leah and Emily will be goin' wit'cha," he tells his son.

"Ok, little Alice, what's it ya do, sweetheart?" he asks my sister in-law.

"I'm a veterinary assistant for a large animal clinic outside of Seattle," she tells him as Jasper looks at her with pride.

"Ok then, you'll be with Jake," he tells her. "He's the barn manager and in charge of the horses. Y'all will make sure everything is ready for the horses; also that the corral and walker are in order."

"Rosalie, right?" he asks my other sister in-law.

"Just Rose," she replies smiling. "I'm the Deputy Superintendent of Special Education for Seattle ISD."

"Well, you're a blessin', my dear," he tells her with a soft smile, glancing at Cassie. "You'll be with Bella, settin' up the learning areas inside the activity center."

"Ok, big guy," he acknowledges Emmett who is smiling like a goon. "What kinds of trouble do ya cause?"

"Up until recently, I was a physical therapist for the Seattle Seahawks," he states giving me a small smile, letting me know he didn't blame me for the loss of his dream job. "I also have a degree in Sports Medicine."

"Oh, man," Tyler blurts out. "I remember when Charlie took us guys to the game in '09, the Texans creamed the Seahawks. It was awesome." A small smirk crossed Billy's face at the outburst, but continued with his directives.

"Well then, Emmett, you're with Leah," Billy directs. "She's a physical and occupational therapist and you two will be settin' up the exercise and therapy stations."

"Next, we have Jasper. What skills do ya possess, son?" he asks.

"I own a construction company," Jasper states sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Do ya just run the company from a cushioned chair or do ya get your hands dirty, too?" Billy rebuts.

"Um, I work alongside my crews," Jasper answers, clearly offended.

"Well, based on that, I think we're gonna wanna keep ya even after this weekend. There is always somethin' needin' to be built or fixed 'round here," he explains with a smile toward my youngest brother. We all laugh as Jasper releases a deep breath and squeezes Alice's hand, and I finally see a smile of relief on his face. "You're gonna be with Tyler and me 'cause we have to put together every one of the booths and anything else these other yahoos may need built." Another round of chuckles sounds throughout the pavilion at his statement.

"Now, Edward," Billy says turning to me. "What kind of mad talent are you hiding?"

"I'm the executive chef and owner of a restaurant in Seattle," I answer unsure.

"Sarah is gonna love you, son," he states with wide eyes. "Why don't cha sit down with Jessica and y'all review the dietary information on the registration forms and make sure of any special restrictions or allergies. Then, meet up with Sarah and Esme to see that everything is ready. This way, if ya need to make a trip to the store, then y'all have plenty of time."

"Yes, sir," I answer back in acknowledgement.

"Well, let's get to it," he says dismissing us all. "Seth and Eric, y'all know what to do."

Bella walks over to me and Jessica with Rose following close behind her, "Jess, all the forms are on my desk in the office. You and Edward can go over everythin' in there. I stocked the cooler and pantry in the activities center, but if I missed anything just take the business card and go pick it up." she instructs before walking away. She gets about three steps away then turns back calling out, "Oh, and if ya do need to go into town, let me know. I have a list of things I need for Sunday's dinner."

"Come on, Edward. This'll be quick since most of these kids are camp regulars," Jessica says as we load onto the small XUV that Bella was driving earlier.

As we ride over to the office, I notice that Jessica seems like a really nice, but quite girl.

The office is very clean and well-organized, with a variety of pictures all over the walls. Some are of just horses while others are of different people. There is a large picture behind the desk with a little girl on a horse and a man standing beside her that catches my attention.

"That's Charlie and Bella. I think she was five or so when that was taken. Renée actually took the picture," Jessica comments when she notices what I'm looking at.

"We're all really happy y'all are here, it's a blessing to us," she states quietly as she picks up a stack of papers and walks to a small conference table by the window. I follow and sit down across from her. She hands me a legal pad and pen as we start reading the registration forms, taking note of any restrictions we come across. It only takes us about forty-five minutes to go through them and make a list before we head over to the main house to decide on a menu with Sarah.

Once Jessica tells Sarah I am a chef, I don't think the woman is going to stop hugging me. I learn that she cooks for just about everyone on the ranch by herself. Three meals a day. She explains that Bella cooks for her daughter and herself because Cassie has special dietary needs.

All of us, including my mother, come up with a menu to feed approximately seventy people. We make a list of everything that we'll need from local shops and markets.

_This is right up my alley._

Jessica and I head over to the activities center to check in with Bella and make a list for the store. As we walk in, I notice that Cassie is sitting on the floor playing with some type of musical pad. She sees us and smiles, then turns her attention back to the pad. Bella and Rose are in the corner, setting up some instruments and wave at us as we walk toward the kitchen entry in the back of the center.

_I'm in heaven._

The activity center kitchen is nicer than any restaurant's I ever worked in. Everything is sterile and clean. I just stop and look around in awe. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Jessica's giggle.

"Bella makes sure that we have the best equipment to work with. She says that it makes our jobs easier," she comments.

We start marking the list, noting what we need and what we already have. It looks like a trip to the store is in order.

As we walk out of the kitchen, Jessica tells Bella that we are taking her truck and heading to the store. Bella hands her another list of the stuff she needs for Sunday's dinner.

As we drive to town, Jessica tells me about her time on the ranch with Charlie and Bella. She doesn't go into anything personal, just a general history of the ranch and the changes they have made over the years.

When we get to the store, we both grab a cart and while I head to get the meat and vegetable, Jessica makes her way to get the dry goods. It takes us over an hour and six hundred dollars before we are on our way back to the ranch.

As we pull up to the activities center, you can tell everyone else has been hard at work. The place has been completely transformed. It reminds me of a county fair without the carnival rides. Everyone that is available jumps up to help us unload everything. Jessica and I make quick work of putting it all away before we join the others in the pavilion.

As I take a seat next to my dad, I ask laughing, "What did you do old man, I didn't hear Billy give you any orders?"

"Well smart ass, if you must know, I organized and made sure the First Aid centers were stocked and cleaned. Did you get everything done you needed to?" he asks.

"Yep, and the kitchen here is to die for. I can't wait to start preparing everything," I tell him. We're interrupted when Bella starts to speak.

"I wanna thank everyone for their help. This is the quickest we've ever gotten it all done. Go get cleaned up and meet at my house in thirty minutes for dinner," she states.

She then turns and takes her daughter's hand and walks to her truck which is still parked outside the center. The rest of us load onto the large XUV with Jacob driving as Billy and my father take the smaller one. Jacob drops us off at the main house. We all make our way upstairs to clean up for dinner.

I can't help but feel like this is where I belong. Let's just hope Bella feels the same.


	12. Chapter 11: Good Company&Makin' Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 11: Good Company and Makin' Friends

Edwards POV

After a quick shower and getting dressed, I head downstairs to find Sarah and my mother in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine and laughing. Once she spots me in the doorway, she smiles. "There's my boy. Come sit down with us. You want a glass?" she asks gesturing to the bottle of wine on the counter.

"Sure. Thanks, mom," I reply.

As everyone else starts making their way down, the three of us head into the dining room, which is almost as large as my restaurant. My mouth is instantly watering from the smell permeating around the room. It's garlicky, rich and wonderful. I stop to take it all in with a deep breath; savoring each flavor as they envelop my senses.

Even though there are about twenty bodies to feed, I can easily tell that this meal is not something just thrown together. This meal is intricate, made with love and for family. The atmosphere reflects that as well; it is inviting and warm. There are two long tables that seat ten at each one, plus another long table against the wall where all the food is set up. I also notice that there is additional seating around the bar. Based on the set up, and the number of people, it looks like we are going to be eating buffet style tonight.

Everyone works through the food line, makes their plates and then finds a seat. No one starts to eat until Bella finally sits down, after making a plate for herself as well as Cassie. Once she does, the room goes eerily silent and Billy stands and bows his head to say grace. As he does, I feel another piece of my heart start to heal.

"For the bounty laid before us, may the Lord make us thankful, and ever mindful of the needs of others, Amen." he prays as everyone whispers, "Amen."

It is then, that we start to eat. The room fills with various conversations almost instantaneously. It is loud, but you can feel the love in this room. I catch my father's eye, and he just nods his head. I know he can feel it to. I take the time to glance around the room, watching people interact with each other. We may not have been here long, but it is easy to see the friendships that have been forged within mere hours of knowing each other. I notice that Rose is seated next to Cassie and interacting with her. They are not speaking a word to each other, but the little girl would just look at Rose and smile before eating again. It looks like Rose has a new friend.

The topics of conversations I hear around the tables are all over the place. Jacob's listening to my father telling stories about the things Billy, Charlie and he did during my dad's summers here during college. Billy is seated next to them, but shaking his head with every detail that is shared. Tyler and Eric are in the process of sharing some of the crazier things that they have done on the ranch and in turn, Emmett is reliving some of his memories with the Seahawks. I can tell Bella is just taking it all in, too. I catch her eye and she smiles at me while a light blush tints her cheeks.

_I really wish I could read her mind._

Suddenly, she whips her head around to the table next to ours with a stern tone she exclaims, "Jacob William Black, don't cha dare continue or so help me I'll make you clean all the barns, every day an' by yourself, for the next two months!"

Jacob's eyes widen as Emmett and Jasper egg him on to continue. Everyone is quiet after her outburst, waiting to see if Jacob is going to continue. We just all look between the two, when Billy finally breaks the silence. "Jake, don't make me tell everyone why Leah made you sleep in the bunkhouse the week after 4th of July last year."

Well, if Bella's laugh and Jacob's pale face is any indication, I don't think he is going to continue telling that story. The rest of the room chuckles at Jake's expense and finishes up their dinner.

Rose and Alice stand up and start taking dishes into the kitchen and I rise to help them. I notice Jessica whispering to Bella, and then Jessica takes Cassie by the hand and leads her from the table. I assume that it is time to get her ready for bed. Everyone else brings their plates into the kitchen and my mother and Sarah start washing the dishes shooing us out of the way.

Bella, Billy and my father stay seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. As I walk past them, I overhear Bella tell Billy that she would like him and Sarah to stay after Sunday dinner. They agree and Bella rises from the table.

"I need to get Cassie to sleep," Bella announces before leaving. "I'll see everyone at seven o'clock in the mornin' at the pavilion." A round of 'Yes, Ma'am's is heard from around the room.

After everything is cleaned up, the ranch staff heads out to their cabins for the evening, and my family heads upstairs to get ready for bed. My father reminds us to be up and on time in the morning before he and my mother go to their room. After their door closes, Rose motions for us all to follow her into the room that she shares with Emmett, and shuts the door.

When she turns around, she has the biggest smile on her face and exclaims in a loud whisper, "This has to be the _most_ rewarding day I have had in a long time!" She flops down on the bed as she continues. "I don't know about you guys, but this feels like home. Well, anywhere Emmett and you guys are, is home. But after spending time with Bella, and learning about all the things she does for these children and their families...I am just speechless," she states with tears in her eyes and we all look around the room stunned.

Rose is _never_ one to hand out compliments, so for her to say all that, I know that her time today has had a positive effect on her. "After hearing everything that Carlisle told us about what she has been through, not to mention that she was wealthy, I was expecting..."

"Someone bitter? Snobby?" Alice cut in.

"Yeah. But, she is so down to earth and just all around grateful for what she has." Rose takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "She wants to help the less fortunate. And the love that she has for her daughter is just the purest that I have ever seen!"

"Well, I think she is beautiful on the inside, as well as the outside. I can't wait to get to know her better," I say quietly, but I know that they all hear me. As I look up, everyone is staring at me, "What? It's true."

Before Emmett can say something stupid, Jasper cuts him off, "Well, I think we need to get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day." Everyone nods their head in understanding and as we start to make our way out of the room, I mouth a 'thank you' to him.

We all head to our rooms to get some sleep.

I change for bed and set my phone alarm for six. This will give me time to wake up and take my shower. I know that if the time difference doesn't kick my ass, then the jet lag will.

_Tomorrow is going to be an experience I will never forget._


	13. Chapter 12: Reality Hits You Hard!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 12: Reality Hits You Hard!

EPOV

Morning comes way too early and announces itself as my alarm goes off. I just lay there for a few minutes, willing my brain to wake up enough for me to move. While basking in the comfort that this bed is offering me, I blink away the sleep as best as I can, and try to think of the last time I slept that well.

I finally make it to the bathroom for a quick shower and my morning routine. After dressing, I head downstairs to make some coffee. As I walk into the kitchen, I see Bella startle out of the corner of my eye. I didn't notice her sitting at the bar with her laptop open. It appears as if she wasn't expecting anyone to be up this early.

"Sorry," I mumble headed for the full coffee pot.

"I guess I'm not the only one who needs coffee before dealin' with the masses," she laughs quietly.

After pouring myself I cup, I take the seat next to her. "Nope, at least not before the first cup," I mumble inhaling the aroma of caffeine before taking a sip.

"I grew up with Emmett, he wakes up at top speed so I need a few cups to be able to deal with him," I explain to her. "He's the jokester among us and wakes at full throttle. He and Rose lived at home during college and even then, he still acted like a toddler most of the time."

"Wow, how long have they been together?" she asks clearly interested in getting to know more about our family.

"They've been together since high school and it was love at first sight, so they say," I respond shrugging. "They married right after their high school graduation and went to the University of Washington together. Emmett studied sports medicine and until recently, was the physical therapist for the Seattle Seahawks, while Rosalie studied special education and has been the special education administrator for Seattle ISD for the last few years."

Cassie quietly pads into the kitchen, climbing into her mother's lap. She looks over at me and offers me a sleepy smile before laying her head on Bella's shoulder. Bella instinctively tries to run her fingers through Cassie's hair, but is met with resistance. Her hair is tousled and her pajamas look as though she went ten rounds with her pillow and won.

"Good morning, pretty girl," I whisper to her but she just smiles again and Bella continues to try to smooth down the stray strands of hair.

"She's considered nonverbal, however, we're workin' on our words. Right, sassy girl?" Bella asks her. She receives a sweet, 'Yeah,' in response.

Everyone else starts to descend into the kitchen for coffee as Bella shuts down her laptop.

"Hop down, baby, so we can get you dressed," she tells her. As Cassie climbs down, we all quietly drink our coffee, waiting on Bella to get Cassie ready. Jessica comes in and fixes Cassie's sippy cup with juice.

Once Bella, and a now dressed Cassie, are back, we load up into the large Jeep-like vehicle from yesterday and drive down to the activity center. Everyone else is already at the pavilion with two large coach buses lined up along the drive leading to the activity center. There's also a few new people that I haven't met yet.

Bella begins to hand out a blue shirt that has the Swan Lakes logo embroidered on the left side of the chest and staff in all capitals on the back. Everyone takes a second to appreciate the gift and then I notice that the quality of the shirts isn't cheap. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am.

"Thanks everyone for being on time. I know that there are some new faces here today for quite a few of you," Bella states. "Sam, Emily, Garrett and Kate, these folks are the Cullen family. They're gonna help us out this weekend," Bella then turns to us and suggests that we introduce ourselves quickly as Jake, Leah, Emily and Seth need to head out.

"Everyone will be assigned stations. Make sure you stay at your station until you're relieved," she further explains.

"Carlisle, you're manning the First Aid station. If ya need backup, call for Emily. She's an RN and will be walkin' the outside area and vice versa," Bella starts handing my father a stack of papers.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he replies, glancing at the papers he was just handed.

"Sarah and Edward, both of y'all are in charge of the kitchen and pavilion areas. Edward let Sarah know if ya have any questions," Bella directs as Sarah walks up carrying a few boxes. I jump up to help her. The boxes contain Danishes and Kolaches that are still warm.

"Esme and Jessica will be at the sign in desk for when the buses arrive," she hands my mother stack of papers as well.

"Thank you, dear," my mother states softly, taking the papers from Bella.

"Emmett will be manning the therapy and exercise area, and Leah will join you once the buses are unloaded.

"Rose and Kate will be inside assisting with the learnin' stations. Kate's a life skills teacher at Normangee Elementary School," a lady with reddish-blond hair makes her way over to Rose and they start whispering. I can only assume that she is Kate.

"Jasper, Eric and Tyler. I'm gonna need you guys at the fishin' dock, while Alice and Sam have the riding arena.

"Yes!" Alice squeals, throwing her hands in the air like she just made the winning goal.

"Jake and Seth will join you once the buses are unloaded," Bella laughs out at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Garrett will be our security for this weekend and Billy and I are here to help keep everything running as smoothly as possible.

"Also, we'll all have a radio. If you need help, or feel overwhelmed, please don't hesitate to call for reinforcements. If for some reason you become uncomfortable, let Billy or me know. Just have fun and enjoy the day. Any questions?" she asks before turning toward Jake and Seth, who are standing off to the side.

There's a chorus of 'No, Ma'am's.'

"Jake, y'all better hit the road," she states with authority.

"There's some Danishes, Kolaches, juice and coffee on the table up here. Grab somethin' to eat and then head to your station to make sure everything's set up. Your radios are already there. Now, let's have some fun and enjoy the day," Bella exclaims.

I notice my mother kiss my dad on the cheek the grab a Danish before heading off to the sign-in table. Sarah wraps her arm easily through mine, and I escort her into the center and into the kitchen. We start by pulling out drinks and snacks that will be distributed at each station. After setting all that out, we go over the menu for lunch and start the prep work.

_It is going to be a busy day._

A short while later, I hear Bella making the announcements on a PA system, but it's muffled since it doesn't feed directly into the kitchen area. I instinctively walk to the doorway to listen. I can see the crowd gathered at the front gate lining up at the sign-in table.

"Welcome to Swan Lakes. We are all so excited to have you join us this weekend. While you are here, you will learn many new things and have lots of fun doing it. What do you think, little ones? Are you ready to have some fun?

"Parents, if you could help form a line at the table to sign in. We have Esme and Jessica there to help you with that. They are also be going to give you a paper bracelet to wear while you are here this weekend. Also, if you would like to reserve a spot at one of our summer camps, you can sign up inside the activities center before the end of the weekend. Now let's have some fun!" she cheers.

About a half hour later, once all the children and their families have been signed in, Jessica and my mother walk into the activities center talking to each other. "These have got to be the sweetest children. I just want to hug and kiss them all," I hear my mother tell Jessica.

"I know, and my heart just breaks for them. Some of them didn't have the best living situations at home so they were adopted or they are in and out of foster care. Bella knows all the regulars by name and will remember the new ones the next time. She never forgets them. But, then again, she knows what they go through on a daily basis," Jessica replies.

I start loading the snacks and drinks onto the XUV that is by the back door, to deliver to all the stations. Emily raises two fingers to her mouth in order to create a whistle that pierces the air around us, and gain everyone's attention.

"Welcome, everyone. I just want to remind you that if you need assistance at any time, please let a staff member in a blue shirt know. We have a pediatrician on staff and I am a RN. We will get you the help you need. Anyone carrying medication that needs special attention, such as a refrigerator, please check it in at the First Aid center to you left. Thank you, and enjoy your day," she finishes.

I head over to the First Aid Center first in order to drop off a case of cold water for my father. As I am leaving, I hear him call out to me.

"So, what do you think?"

"This is pretty amazing. I'm just in awe of all that she has done for these kids and their families."

"Yeah. I've seen special needs camps, but there's nothing out there like this. Most places are too scared to take the risk. They are afraid of liability suits in case something goes wrong," my father explains.

"I can see that. But, being here? It...just feels...right. You know?"

My father nods his head, "Yeah, I know what you mean, son."

He pats me on the shoulder, "You better move on to the other stations. Enjoy today."

"I have no doubt, dad that I will."

My next stop is the exercise station where Emmett and Leah are.

Once I set the cooler of snacks and water down, I stand back and watch him interact with a boy about ten years old. Emmett helps the boy out of his wheelchair so he can do the ring swing and I swear he has more upper body strength then some football players. "You are one strong little dude," Emmett tells him and the little boy's smile grows, showing some of his teeth.

The reality of what these kids go through hits me. _Something we take for granted every day, is a challenge for them._

"Good job man," Emmett praises him as he sits back down and gives him a fist bump.

"He's amazing with them," I hear quietly behind me. I turn to see Leah with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," I agree. "He loves kids and acts like one himself most of the time, so I guess he understands them better than most adults could."

"If acting like a kid brings a smile like that," she points toward Emmett and the little boy whose smile is as big as Emmett's. "He can act like a kid all he wants 'round here."

After watching Emmett and Leah work a few more minutes, I drive down to the fishing pier to drop off snacks. Pulling up next to the pier, I notice Jasper has a look of fear on his face. I start to walk over to him, but Eric beats me to it.

"Hey man, just relax," Eric tells him squeezing his shoulder in comfort. "You're gonna be fine. These kids just want to do something they wouldn't normally get a chance to."

Jasper takes a deep breath and lets it out. Calming himself, he then catches my eye. I just nod at him in support.

A little girl walks up, holding her dad's hand and looks up at Jasper. "Pink," she says in a soft voice. It takes me a few seconds to realize she wants the pink fishing pole. But there is no hesitation as Jasper helps her sit in one of the chairs that they have secured to the dock. She rewards him with a gentle smile and he returns it as he baits the pole for her. Jasper looks back up at me with a huge smile on his face, as if to say, _I get to be a part of this. I get to help these kids have this experience, and I feel really good about that._

As I turn to leave, a little boy with braces on the lower half of his legs catches his crutch on an uneven board, but luckily doesn't fall. I can see the wheels turning in Jasper's head. He is going to be designing a new dock before too long. Now, maybe he will realize that his skills could be of great use here, too.

Next stop, the riding arena. Sam and Alice are standing by the gate talking when I pull up. Four horses have been saddled and tethered to the walker in the middle of the arena. As I approach, I hear Sam telling her how he met Charlie when he and Emily moved to Hilltop Lakes, and needed a place to board their horses.

"Charlie said he would be able to rent me a few stalls and that I was to bring the horses out here. Emily and I show up and start unloading one horse, who was stomping around and giving me hell; not wanting to get out of the trailer. Bella comes running out of the office, livid," Sam tells Alice while laughing and mimicking, what I would assume, is a very upset Bella stomping her way over to him.

"She was going on about how I wasn't doing it right, and that I needed to move out of the way before someone got hurt." He takes a breath and shakes his head at the memory.

"She starts petting and whispering to this high-strung horse, and he settles down almost immediately and lets her back him out of the trailer. She puts him in a stall while giving me an evil eye and then comes out and gets the mare, and does the same thing.

"After the horses are settled, she tells me she will teach me how to take care of a horse, as soon as I learn to respect them. And that is what she did. It took just over the next month or so to do it. As a result of her work, those are two of the gentlest horses I know. Bella's been a friend to me and Emily ever since," he finishes.

Soon after Jacob and Seth arrive, some of the children begin to come out to the riding arena. These kids are such a joy. The horses seem to know how they need to move or walk in order to accommodate each rider.

_It is like they are one._

As I head back to the activity center to finish with preparing lunch, when I realize that I want to be here, daily, helping with these beautiful animals and seeing the joy on these children's faces. I walk into the center with a renewed spring to my step and another piece of my heart.

Rose and Kate are sitting in a semicircle with Cassie and three other girls making music and singing. Well, Rose is trying to sing, and the others are all laughing at her, and she couldn't be happier.

The instruments are all computerized, so as they play, colors flash on a huge screen that is set against the wall. The louder they are, the more colors will light up the screen.

All of these children are so precious, and this is what Rose was meant to do. Not filling out paperwork or sitting in meetings all day. This is reality, playing with these kids while teaching them.

Most people underestimate children, and the power that they have to understand and love, without question. There is no doubt in my mind that my family has greatly benefited from this experience today, and it's not even lunch time. These kids are amazing.

Kate catches my eye, and just smiles. Without thinking, I smile back and, for the first time in a long while, it is genuine.


	14. Chapter 13: Feeding the Masses

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 13: Feeding the Masses

EPOV

As noon approaches, I set-up the beverage tables on each side of the pavilion with milk, juice, tea and water, along with cups and ice as Sarah wipes down the remaining tables. Soon, we're joined by Bella, Jessica and my mother, who help us set-up four buffet tables. One is arranged with warmers for baked chicken and lean beef patties, along with plates, napkins and utensils. The next table over is filled with trays of brown rice and baked potato wedges, while the third table holds the bins of broccoli and carrots. The last table is where folks will find the fruits including seedless grapes, cut apples and cornbread. Once everything is set-up, Bella goes inside the Center to get Cassie, while Sarah rings the food bell. I am kind of taken back by seeing her use it. To be honest, I thought that it was just hung out side as a decoration to go along with the ranch's motif. When I say food bell, I'm talking about an old, rusted-out triangle 'come and get it' bell.

_How can something so small, make so much noise?_

Sooner than I would have imagined, we are bombarded with little bodies. I quickly move to direct everyone through the food lines and start helping parents carry plates to the tables. It takes a while, but soon everyone has their drinks and food. Once everyone is in their seats, Billy stands and asks everyone to bow their heads.

"For food in a world where many walk in hunger; For faith in a world where many walk in fear; For friends in a world where many walk alone; We give you thanks, O' Lord. Amen."

As everyone starts to eat and talk among themselves, Bella walks around meeting the new visitors and catching up with the ones who have been here before. I see Cassie in a chair between Billy and Sarah. She picks at her plate and every so often, she looks around the room, I assume to find where her mother is.

"Rose, would you mind comin' to sit with Cassie while I fix Bella a plate?" Sarah asks from across the table.

"Of course not," Rose replies as she moves next to Cassie.

"Thanks, darlin'. If we don't force her to sit down and eat, she won't."

After a few minutes, I watch as Sarah follows Cassie's line of vision to where Bella is in the room. She shakes her head in amusement and excuses herself from the table. She makes her way to the food tables and quickly makes up a plate. She then makes her way over to an unsuspecting Bella, excuses her from the conversation that she was in, and ushers her to Rose's vacant spot next to me. Sarah sits the plate in front of her with a firm, "Eat."

We laugh at her disgruntled face as she starts eating, and ignores our playful banter. Once she's finished brooding, she asks us, "How's it going so far? Y'all had any problems?" We all talk about how the day has been as she continues to eat her lunch, commenting between bites. After she is done, she and Billy make their way to a small table up front. It holds a small PA system, clipboards and a few small unopened boxes.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please." Bella pauses until the conversations quiet down. "The activities will continue until two-thirty and then we'll hand out accommodations for the night so that you'll be able to clean up and rest. Your belongings that have been held in the activity center when you checked in, will be delivered to your cabin by that time.

"Dinner will be served at five o'clock and we'll have a bonfire with s'mores startin' at seven. If you have any questions, please let Billy or me know. As a reminder, we're also hosting a couple of summer camps and you can reserve your spot by filling out registration forms inside the center. Thanks, and enjoy the rest of your day," Bella announces, smiling at all the kids still cheering about s'mores.

Once she is back at the table, she starts cleaning up Cassie, asking if she wants to go in the Center with Rose or ride horses with Jessica. She picks Rose and Jessica just laughs at her, giving her kisses all over her face until Cassie playfully pushes her away. _She has to be the sweetest little girl_, I tell myself.

"After she plays with Rose for a bit, I'm gonna take her to each station and give her the choice between one of you and someone she knows already. This will also help her get used to y'all and open up more," Bella explains as she stands next to the table we are still sitting at. "Just remember, she cannot have regular milk and is severely allergic to honey. But, the other snacks we have round here are ok for her."

Bella continues to explain to me and my family how they are trying to socialize her outside of her comfort circle and giving her the option between Rose and Jessica helps her gain some independence. "We always give her at least two choices and she doesn't get either unless she chooses one," she tells us. "It gives her some control and in turn, builds her confidence and self-esteem. If she doesn't understand what we're asking, we use visual aids, such as pictures. It also helps to avoid meltdowns."

"Does she use a communication board or any other communication device?" Rose asks.

Kate smiles as she enters into the conversation, "Yes, she started using an iPad and it has helped a lot. She has one at school and one here at home. We use this app that Bella designed that has all of Cassie's favorite things in pictures. She touches the picture and it tells her what it is," Kate explains clearly excited, speaking with her hands. "For example, if she is thirsty, she can touch a picture of her sippy cup. Once that picture is chosen, then other pictures of drink options come up, like milk, juice, water and tea, for her to choose from. So it will say, "Drink" and then, "Juice." It is the coolest thing."

"Oh! I have _got_ to see this later," Rose tells them holding Cassie's hand.

"Ok, let's get back to our stations. Make sure that you start closing down your area at two-thirty. Have fun everyone," Billy states. "Eric, please help Edward and Sarah clean up the dishes and left overs while I cover the dock with Jasper."

Billy then turns his attention to Tyler. "Tyler, I need you to help Jessica with unlocking all the cabins, and then depositing the campers' belongings in them, please. Sam and Jake already loaded all the bags on the trailer for ya."

"Come help me play some music, pretty girl," Rose says to Cassie leading her into the Center.

As everyone else walks away and we start cleaning up, Eric gives Sarah a hard time, "Momma S? You aren't gonna make me wash dishes are you? You know my pretty hands can't get all wrinkled, they have to stay soft for the ladies."

"Eric, stop your whining and get to work 'fore I make you do it all yourself. You need to stop chasing those silly girls in town and settle down with a good Christian girl, not some floozy," she chastises him while I'm trying not to crack up.

Finally, we cannot contain our amusement any longer and we all just bust out laughing. After everything is back in the kitchen, Sarah starts filling to-go containers with the leftovers.

"What are we going to do with those?" I inquire.

"Oh, Bella will have Sam or Eric take them to the nursing home in town," she says. "She always sends the leftovers there so the residents get something special once in a while."

_I really don't think Bella could be more of an angel._ _She has the biggest heart and brightest soul. _"She's an angel," I whisper.

"Yes that she is. I just wish she would find someone to share all that love she has to give. So, tell me Edward, are you single?" she asks me with a mischievous grin.

"Recently, yes. I just went through a really bad breakup," I tell her as I finish loading the dishwasher.

"Well, maybe you're meant to heal each other's hearts," she whispers but I still hear her. _Maybe_ I think to myself, but shake my head at the thought.

As we walk out into the Center, I hear my angel's voice, "Ok miss sassy, let's go ride some horses," Bella tells Cassie, and that is when I learn, first hand, what a meltdown is.

Cassie is sitting next to Rose on the floor where the music area is set-up. As Bella reaches for her daughter's hand, Cassie throws herself back into Rose and screams. Her whole body goes stiff as she pushes her legs our kicking and thrashing.

Bella calmly kneels down next to Rose and places both of her hands on either side of Cassie's face making sure she keeps eye contact. "Do you want to go home?" Bella asks in an unruffled tone. "If you don't calm down, you will go home and not be able to play anymore," she tells her in a stern, matter-of-fact voice.

She gently lets go of Cassie's face, ushers Rose to walk with her, away from Cassie, and over to where Sarah and I are standing.

I didn't realize that Eric was standing behind me until he speaks, "Looks like baby girl lost her sweetness. It'll come back in a few minutes." Bella just shakes her head at him annoyance.

After a few minutes of lying there and screaming, Cassie realizes that no one is around her and sits up, looking around. Once she looks calm, Bella walks back over to her asking, "Are you ready to go see the horses now?" while holding out her hand. Cassie gets up and grabs Bella's hand and they walk out.

I'm stunned silent at what I just witnessed.

Rose looks at Sarah with her eyebrows almost near her hairline, clearly stunned at what she just saw as well. "How...how...did she just...do that?"

Sarah shrugs at her question, "She took away the one thing that Cassie wanted, which was you plus any attention she was getting. Sometimes walkin' away is best. We never go far but once she realizes her tantrum isn't workin', she calms down," she explains to Rose.

Eric takes off after that to go back to the dock while Sarah and I go back into the kitchen to start prepping for dinner. Sam walks in a few minutes later with two large plastic storage containers with locking lids. He packs all the to-go boxes in them and I help him carry them out to his truck, which is parked outside the Center. He says he'll see us in about an hour before driving off.

A noise catches my attention and I turn to see Billy on a tractor pulling a trailer with a barbeque grill on it. Not just any grill, this thing looks more like a tank, and is probably built like one, too. The thing is big.

Sarah walks up beside me with a big smile, "I wonder if I could talk that little brother of yours into puttin' a roof over that trailer for me. It gets really hot when you're up there grillin' and the sun's beatin' down on ya," she states as I nod in understanding of her request.

"Who built that thing?" I ask referring to the grill.

As we walk over to where Billy has parked the barbeque grill outside the Center in a grassy area, away from the activities she tells me, "One of the local high school boys built this pit as his FFA Ag Mechanics project. Bella bought it at auction. The money they raise helps with their livestock for show and scholarships for FFA members."

"A pit?" I ask unsure as to what she is referencing.

"A pit is what y'all up north call a grill," Billy explains simply. "However, this here pit grills as well as chars, smokes and barbeques just about anything that can come from a cow or a pig." He looks me straight in the eye and claps one strong hand on my shoulder, "Son, you are in the south now. We take our barbeque seriously."

Sarah simply shrugs again and continues, "Bella is always doing stuff to help local kids and really supports the FFA program. She was involved with FFA all throughout school. She knows firsthand how hard those kids work to raise their animals for show," Billy adds as we load logs from the wood box on the front of the trailer into the fire box. Once the fire it started, it is time to head over to the pavilion.

My thoughts travel back to Bella and how she leads her life here at the ranch. After everything she has had to endure, one would think that she would be bitter and closed off to the outside world. But she is just grateful for what she has, dedicated to her roots, and wants to help others succeed.

**AN: I want to take a minute to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story. I read each one of them. I haven't been able to respond to all them yet because, well RL gets in the way sometimes. The extra time I do have I would rather write so you get updates. On another note, if you review as a guest I CAN NOT reply.**


	15. Chapter 14: Save Them All

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love. **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: **Tissue Warning** Grab the box of tissues, you're gonna need it for this chappie!**

Chapter 14: Save Them All

Edward POV

Following Billy and Sarah to the pavilion, I notice eight XUVs lined up. I amble over to the front table and take a seat next to Jasper. His face is lit with a big smile as he turns to me, "Edward, these are the coolest kids. I love it here. Oh, and I have some ideas for improvements with the dock I want to discuss with Bella. You think she'll be offended?" he rambles excitedly.

"No, I think that she will appreciate that you want to make something better for the kids. Also, Sarah has a project lined up for you, too. So watch out! You may never get to leave here, Mr. I-don't-think-I'll-be-useful," I laugh at his shocked face and playfully shove his shoulder.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's had a good experience here this weekend," he jabs back with a teasing smirk.

Thankfully, I am saved from commenting as Bella walks in and steps up to the table with a microphone in her hand and whispers something to my dad. He walks to the First Aid building, only to come back a few minutes later with Emily and about eight of those reusable grocery bags.

"Ok, everyone, I hope y'all had a wonderful time so far. I'm gonna call your last name so you can be escorted to your cabin. All of the cabins are made up of two bedrooms and a kitchenette. If ya dropped off any medication at the First Aid building when you arrived, it has been packed in a cooling bag and will be returned to you. The cabins are stocked, but if you need somethin', please call the number next to the phone and we'll do our very best in order to get it for ya," she finishes. She refers to a clipboard that was on the table and starts calling out names and directing them to the XUVs. Billy, Jacob, Seth, Tyler and Eric are each handed keys that have the cabin numbers on them.

"If the rest of y'all could hold tight for a few minutes, when the guys get back, we'll take the next group. Thanks for your patience," she tells the remaining families with a nod of her head.

"Sam, Emily, Garrett and Kate, I already have your regular rooms set up in the house. If the four of you wanna head over and get settled, we're planning to meet back here at four-thirty for dinner and then the evenin' festivities will follow shortly after," she tells them. "Jessica, if you wouldn't mind takin' Cassie up to the house, I'll be along shortly," she asks kissing Cassie on the temple.

"Sure, Bella. No problem," Jessica answers taking Cassie's hand and leading her to one of the remaining XUVs.

"Sarah, do you and Edward have everything ready, or do you need help?" she asks.

"All the sides are prepared. We just have to grill the chicken and fish which will take about forty-five minutes, depending on who we have to help cook," Sarah explains to her.

As the guys come back from transporting the first group to their cabins, Bella calls out the next five names and hands out keys, before turning back to finish our conversation.

"Well, there is no way I'm lettin' any of the boys help. They burn everything! So..." she hesitated before turning to the rest of my family asking, "Do any of y'all know how to grill?"

Before anyone can answer I speak up, "Emmett and Jasper can both grill. Actually, Jasper is as good as a cook as I am. He just doesn't tell anyone," I say as Jasper punches me playfully in the arm.

"Well, there you go, Sarah. Three strong guys to help ya," she states while they laugh at our pouting faces. I'm surprised Emmett doesn't say anything stupid. However, when I look over at him, I find him watching this little girl who is talking softly with a woman sitting at a table in the corner of the pavilion. The look on his face and his body language is solemn and heartbreaking. I have never seen him wear any expression similar before.

Bella notices where I am looking and asks, "What's up, Emmett? Why are ya looking at Heidi and Rachel like that?"

"I want her," he whispers without taking his eyes off the woman and little girl. The little girl looks tired and is pulling relentlessly at the braces on her legs.

"Excuse me? You want who?" Bella asks sharply, with venom slightly lining her voice, partially due to the unexpected response from my brother.

He finally looks up, repeating himself, "I want her, little Heidi," in the quietest, most serious voice I think I have ever heard come from Emmett.

"Ok, you need to explain what ya mean by that statement, because I don't think I understand what you're tryin' to say," she demands from him after taking a deep calming breath. I can see that she is trying not to let her frustration of misunderstanding him get the best of her.

Leah speaks on Emmett's behalf because he still seems unable to vocalize clearly what it is that he is thinking and feeling. Rose is looking at her husband as if he is crazy. Her eyes are wide and her head is shaking back and forth as she is trying to piece together what he is saying. "I think that what he is trying to say, is that he fell in love with her and wants to help her."

Leah rolls her eyes at Emmett as he just sits there nodding his head like a bobble head doll before continuing, "Rachel brought her over to our station this morning when they arrived 'cause her braces are cutting into her ankles. To be honest, she needs a new pair, Bella." Leah explains with a look of concern.

"As Emmett was wrapping her ankles, he overheard Rachel and me talkin'. Heidi's back at the county home and its permanent this time. Her aunt signed her rights away. She just can't provide the type of care that Heidi needs." Leah looks at Bella, both have tears in their eyes at the gravity of the little girl's situation. "Rachel said that because Heidi is starting to remember more of the car accident, and subsequently her parent's death, she is having a hard time coping. They are starting to think that she is showing signs of survivor's guilt."

Bella turns her head away, wiping a tear from her eye and tries to hide a sniffle before composing herself and bringing her attention back to Leah.

"So, what Emmett is tryin' to say, but failing miserably at, is that he doesn't like the fact that she has basically been given away. He wants to take care of her, provide for her, and to raise her as his own. I told him to talk to Rose and to you about it later because they need to know the reality of this whole situation," she finishes and turns her attention to Emmett. "Now, you big baby, can you speak or do I need to have Rose smack you to get your vocal chords workin'?"

"Sorry," he says, his features morphing into a more angry expression. "It's just that it pisses me off that someone could throw such a precious baby away. And then, on top of that, she is in constant pain because her AFOs are too tight for her little feet and as a result, they are causing more damage. I just want to, I don't know, provide for her or something. At the very least, I'm willing to pay to have her fitted for new AFOs."

My normally jovial brother is so overcome with frustration and love for someone that he just met, that he cannot articulate his emotions into words. It's easy for me to see that regardless of the outcome for my family here this weekend, Emmett's life has been drastically changed. Rose moves closer to her husband, wiping tears away from her face and his before engulfing his form in a tender hug.

Bella gets the remaining families on their way to their cabins before turning her attention back to us.

"What's her situation, if you don't mind me asking?" Rose probes gently, still in Emmett's embrace.

Bella and Leah share a look before Bella sits down next to Emmett and speaks. "Heidi, her older sister and their parents were on their way home from church last year when a deer ran in front of their car. Her father was driving and lost control of the car and they crossed into oncoming traffic from the other lane, hitting a loggin' rig trailer. Her father and sister died instantly, but her mother was in a coma for a few days before she passed. Both of Heidi's legs were crushed and she suffered some internal damage.

"If you're serious 'bout wantin' to help Heidi, you two need to sit down and seriously talk about this together. I don't think that I need to tell ya that this is a huge life-altering decision.

"I'd suggest that the both of you visit with her some more this evenin'. Sit with her at dinner, help her make s'mores and just get to know her. Rachel won't mind. Then, tomorrow, let me know how it goes and we can talk about what you would have to do with the system that she is currently in, ok?" Bella explains to Emmett, including Rose in the conversation.

"I want ya to remember something, all of y'all really, and I have to tell myself this daily. We can't save 'em all," Bella tells us all calmly. "All we can do is our best tryin'."

"I know how ya feel. I do," she starts taking a deep breath to calm herself. "It's one of the main reasons I started these camps. I was tired of Cassie being left out of things. We went to a day camp once and there was nothin' there she could do. Its heartbreakin' when your child wants to participate with the other kids but she's _not allowed."_

"So you didn't always have these camps here?" Alice inquires while wiping at her eyes and leaning into Jasper's side as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Nope," Bella confirms shaking her head. "When my great-grandparents first inherited the land, they used it to primarily raise horses. My grandparents, Marcus and Marie started the breeding and training program. My grandmother came from a long line of dressage riders. That's how she met my grandfather, actually.

"What's a dressage rider?" I inquire a little embarrassed. "I guess I didn't realize there were different kinds of riding."

"Dressage is a competitive equestrian sport," she explains with a small smile. "It's where the horse and rider perform a series of predetermined movements from memory."

"Oh, like in the Olympics?" Jasper blurts out clearly satisfied that he knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, they do have a dressage category in the Summer Olympics," she answers and then continues with her story. "When my parents took over, my mother started learning the ins and outs of the dressage world. She started training me herself as soon as I could ride alone. I started competing in dressage when I was four; winning my first blue ribbon at the age of five. Once I was in high school, I lost interest in competing. I just wanted to work with the horses, handle the initial training or what they call breaking a horse.

"My father and I started the equine therapy program for the developmentally and physically disabled when I graduated from college. I started the camps for special needs children when Cassie was four, so we've had the programs up and runnin' for only a few years now. This will be our third summer hosting them.

She pauses to take a drink of the bottle of water she's been mindlessly spinning in her hands.

"How do you fund the camps?" my mother asks with tears in her eyes.

"We hold a huge fundraiser every year for Cassie's Cause and Heart of Hope. We are very fortunate that we have a steady amount of donations that come in every year from those that truly value our programs. I think that it goes without saying that everyone that works on the ranch is pretty dedicated as well, so they donate their time.

"What's Cassie's Cause and Heart of Hope?" I ask, curious as to what she is referencing.

"Cassie's Cause is the first charity I started. Its purpose is to help fund camps so that no expense falls on the parents or foster programs. After seeing and hearing the problems parents were facing, trying to get help for their children during the first camp, made me so angry. It is outrageous, to me, that a child clearly disabled is denied SSI or health coverage. So, I started another charity that helps weed through all the legal bullshit these parents face. We have a list of attorneys that donate their time to help with the paperwork; ensuring that everything is legal.

_She clearly loves these children as if they were her own and wants only what's best for them._

"That's just….wow," Rose states in awe. "I've seen parents go round and round, trying to get their child the help that they need. The red tape they have to cut through is ridiculous."

Bella shakes her head in frustration, affirming that what Rose said was not uncommon.

"Then, me and Billy started Heart of Hope. Sometimes it takes a while for either insurance or disability benefits to come through when a child needs medical care. So, we help to provide it immediately," Bella finishes shrugging her shoulders as if what she does is no big deal.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart," my father tells her quietly. "You have taken a dismal situation for many families, and turned it into a thriving program. I am honored to get to participate in it."

Bella stands and hugs my father before turning to us all, "Let's head to the house. The grillers have to be back out here in an hour," she says leading the way to the remaining XUVs.

As we start walking toward the two remaining XUVs, Emmett breaks the tension. "So, Bella….." he starts smiling mischievously at her. "How fast do these things go?"

"I don't think I'm gonna like where this is goin'." she replies smirking, playing along with his banter. "They can do forty."

Emmett whispers something to Rose, Jasper and Alice and they all load into one of the XUVs and strap in before Emmett yells, "RACE YOU!"

I ride back to the house with Bella and my parents on the other XUV holding on for dear life, Emmett and Bella racing the whole way.


	16. Chapter 15: Chillin' and Grillin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and story-line I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chrome book I just love.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 15: Chillin' and Grillin'

Edward POV

As I walk back into the house with my family and Bella, I notice that everyone from the ranch is already gathered there. When we make our way inside, I follow the distinct sound of happiness to the living room, where everyone is sitting around, laughing and joking. Seth calls out a, "What's up, Boss?" once he notices us standing there. Bella just shakes her head at him before going over to the chair that Cassie is sitting in, playing with an iPad. She playfully scoops up her giggling daughter, sits down where Cassie was, bringing her down on her lap. "You wanna show Mrs. Rose you're talkin' game?" she asks her softly. A quiet "Yeah" is heard as Cassie scooches off Bella's lap and makes her way over to where Rose is sitting. Rose moves over a bit to make room for her and Cassie jumps right up in the spot next to her.

I take in the whole group's demeanor as they casually watch Cassie show what her game can do. Rose is intently watching the young girl, while Bella and the rest of my family look on to see if Cassie will speak to Rose. After we see that their interaction will be more show than tell, Bella turns her attention to us.

"You guys were awesome today. Thanks so much for everything y'all did to help make this mini-camp such a success. I know that most of y'all came here not really knowin' what to expect, but ya jumped in with both boots, not questioning anything. As a way of sayin' thank you, I'll be makin' dinner tomorrow night and y'all are more than welcome to join us. However, after dinner you're on your own, except for Billy, Sarah and the Cullens," she explains leaning her head back against the chair. You can see how tired she is and how much of herself she puts into every aspect of this ranch. Not everyone notices it, but I can see it in her eyes. "Sam did you get everythin' delivered ok?" she asks him without even opening her eyes.

"Easy peasy. Aunt Sue says thanks. Oh, and Mr. Brady wants to know if you'll marry him," he tells her laughing which causes her to lift her head and give him her full attention and Sam continues on, "I told'em Sarah and Edward cooked, but he doesn't care. He only has eyes for you." Sam and a couple of others can't hold in their mirth and soft snorts of laughter and amusement chorus around the room. I try to laugh along with them, but I'm surprised by a small pang of jealousy that hits me unexpectedly.

"That man is so sweet. Poor thing just misses his family. How's he doin'?" she asks, her voice taking on a sadness that I wasn't expecting.

"Aunt Sue said his heart is gettin' weaker, but he's in good spirits," he states with a slight frown.

I saw Bella wipe a tear from her eye before she glances over at Cassie and Rose playing with her iPad.

"You two plannin' a whole menu over there?" she asks playfully, smiling at her daughter, trying to lighten the hint of somber that has seeped into the conversation. Cassie just smiles big and crinkles her nose at her mom and quickly went back to playing with Rose and her iPad. "You better talk to Mr. Edward to see if he can cook all your ideas there, sassy pants."

"Bella, this is the most user friendly app I've ever seen," Rose exclaims in excitement. "Did you have someone do the programming, or did you do it?"

"I knew what I wanted. Well, I knew what would work for her and laid everything out. Jessica actually wrote the program. She was in talks with someone to write it as a self-build or somethin'," Bella waved off the description, obviously not having a full grasp at the technology involved. "We want it to be accessible to those who need it but, this one designer guy wants to profit from it, and that ain't gonna happen," she explains with disdain lacing her voice. "I believe she's still lookin' for a designer so we can get it out there. I'm lettin' her handle that side of it, though.

"There's a National Autism Awareness Expose that we want to attend in July and we're hoping to unveil it there. But, until we have a designer that isn't tryin' to use it as a get rich quick launch, then it's a no go," she finishes with a sigh.

_This girl never stops. She truly does want to help everyone she can just like she told Emmett._

My dad caught my eye and nods at me, in support. I clear my throat and speak up.

"I have a friend, Dylan, from college. He writes programs for a gaming company, maybe I can mention it to him. I could have him contact Jessica?" I ask not wanting to step on any toes. "He has a son whose autistic, so he would understand better than most what you're trying to do. I mean if that's ok?"

"Hell yeah, it's ok!" Jessica proclaims, jumping up and grabbing her bag from the chair. She plops herself down right next to me as she searches through it pulling out a business card and a pen. She then scribbles down a phone number and hands it to me. "Give him the ranch business number if he agrees. That is so awesome, thanks." Seth just shakes his head at her smiling with pride written all over his face, but its Bella's expression that takes me back a bit. Her eyes seemed to harden just a bit at Jessica's exuberance.

"Ok we have an hour to just chill, so no more business talk. And baby girl, put that away; you're makin' me hungry," Jacob announces laughing, sensing the change in Bella as well. Cassie ignores him and continues with her meal planning patting Rose's arm to get her attention.

We just sit around chatting and relaxing until it's time for Sarah, Emmett, Jasper and myself to go start grilling. Billy comes with us while everyone else stays behind.

We just talk about the day as we cook, until Billy asks Emmett, "So, Sarah tells me you just 'bout gave Bella a heart attack. What's up with that?"

"That little girl turned my brain into mush. She's just so sweet and I want to help her, but by doing more than just buying her new braces. I just can't explain it," he tries to explain. "Rose and I are going to spend some time with her tonight," he explains clearly frustrated with what Heidi is going through. "I just couldn't get what I was feeling to come out right with my words. Thank goodness Leah was there, because I think both, Rose and Bella, were going to beat me to death," he laughs.

"She's a sweet little girl that has been through too much in her short five years of life. Just spend time with her, and y'all should talk to Bella tomorrow," Sarah cuts in with a slight frown. I don't think that her mood is due to Emmett's inquiry, but more for Heidi and all that she has been through.

We were soon flipping the chicken and putting the fish on the fire, while Sarah went to the kitchen in the center to start getting the side dishes ready, Billy and Emmett set-up the pavilion tables. Soon, we're joined by the others. Sarah effortlessly directs where everything needs to go, while Jasper and I finish the chicken and fish. We add them to the serving dishes Billy brings us and head over to the pavilion.

The families start to arrive and I notice Emmett is holding Heidi's hand asking what she wants to eat, while Rose is making her a plate. They sit down with her at the table next to ours. Emmett and Rose are on either side of her, and Rachel joins them, sitting across from Heidi.

Bella and my parents watch them with a smile on their faces. Cassie is letting my mother help her eat this time which, gives Bella and Jessica both a break to eat their own dinner while it's warm. Alice is asking Bella questions about a horse Sam had showed her earlier.

"So you can't sell him because he's a rescue, so you have to adopt him out?" Alice inquires with a small frown.

"It's not that I'm not allowed to sell him, I just don't feel right makin' a profit off a horse that has had to work so hard to get back where he is," Bella explains, gesturing with her hands toward the barn off in the distance. "If I adopt him out, I can control where he goes. The adoption requirements we have for the ranch gives us the right to check out the property where the animal will live. It also allows us to make follow-up visits to make sure they are being taken care of properly. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," Alice replies as a smile creeps up on her face. "So, do you have boarding stables?"

"Ok Alice, out with it. I see that smile so tell me what you want?" Bella asks smiling back at her, obviously on to what Alice is thinking.

"I want him! Gosh, now I sound like Emmett," she states, looking a little guilty. "I want to adopt him. Jasper said I couldn't ask yet, but I can't help it. He's so gentle and sweet," she states bouncing in her excitement, while Jasper just shakes his head. "I know he'll never be a show or therapy horse. But, he will be a _great _trail horse, once someone starts working will him on a regular basis. I want that someone to be me."

"I'll make you a deal, after our family meetin' tomorrow, why don't you, Jasper and I sit down and talk more about it, ok?" she tells her while Alice continues to bounce in her seat.

"Deal!" she exclaims clapping her hands together.

"Dinner was great Sarah and Edward, just as lunch was. Now, we need to get those boys to start the fires before the chill sets in," she states before turning and calling for Jacob.

Once she has nagged Jacob enough to get him to start the campfires, she turns her attention back to the table.

"Hey, Edward," Bella says getting my attention. "Do you know how to cook gluten free foods and avoid cross-contamination?"

"Yes ma'am, I have a few gluten free entrees on the menu at the restaurant. Some of my regulars have celiac disease, so I try to switch it up for them," I confirm. I can feel my smile falter as I think of my restaurant back in Seattle, and hope that it's still standing.

"Good to know," she says before starting to clean up. I notice Sarah smile at me like she knows a secret.

After we finish cleaning up, we head over to the bonfire lugging coolers full of s'mores stuff. This is going to be messy, but what fun would it be if it wasn't a little messy. I notice there is a barricade around the large bonfire so no one can get burned and a couple of smaller fire pits built from stone with matching benches around them set back far enough from the large bonfire to be safe.

_She thinks of everything._

It's near the small fire pits that we set the coolers full of the ingredients to roast the marshmallows and assemble the gooey treats. All of us from the ranch help the children make their s'mores so that the parents can enjoy themselves as well. Emmett even turns it into a challenge to see who could stay the cleanest, which he lost when three little boys tackled him for stealing their marshmallows.

Sarah hands Bella a Tupperware container with some crackers in it. Bella then hands it off to Jasper, who is helping Cassie roast a marshmallow on a long stick. I guess I have a questioning look on my face because Bella answers my unspoken question.

"They're gluten and honey free. I bake them myself so she can have s'mores too." Now I know where the gluten free question came from, Cassie can't have gluten.

I turn my attention back to the crowed and just chuckle at everyone. I have to admit that I too, was having a blast. I notice Jasper and Cassie just watching all the rowdiness from their perch on one of the benches. She would giggle at us but not move from the safety of Jasper's side.

It was dark by the time everyone had eaten their weight in yummy goodness known as s'mores. I notice Bella walk to the center fire and turn to face everyone. My breath catches at the mere sight of her. The fire behind her casts a halo around her whole body as if she is an angel. I miss most of what she is saying since I'm so taken in by the vision of her. It looks as if her inner beauty is shining through in that very moment and it is all consuming.

"...breakfast will be served at eight o'clock in the morning, inside the activities center. I hope you had a great time. Please let me know if you need assistance gettin' back to your cabin," I hear her finish. Looking around, I see that she stands and the kids are as clean as possible without sticking them in a tub ourselves.

_How long was I just standing here staring at her?_

"Sassy Girl, it's time for bath and bed," she tells her daughter who looks like she is fixing to give her mother hell. "Mr. Jasper is coming too, so if you want some time to play, you have to hurry," she tells her gently. Cassie jumps up running to her mother.

_I guess it's all in the way you say it._

Jasper just smiles as he and Alice follow them. I stay behind with the others to make sure no one needs help. Emmett carries Heidi, while Rose walks with Rachel back to their cabin. The little girl is already asleep, snuggling in on Emmett's shoulder.

Once everyone is where they're supposed to be, I walk back to the house with my parents.

"This has to have been the best day," my mother says.

"A blessed day," my father adds. I just nod in agreement. It has been a blessed day.

I set the alarm on the nightstand before I crawl into bed and fall into the best, most restful sleep I've had in a while.


	17. Chapter 16: Not an Easy Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 16: Not an Easy Ride

Edward POV

As soon as my alarm goes off, I'm wide awake. I take a shower and dress as quick as I can, wanting to get to the center to get breakfast ready for everyone. I walk downstairs and start the coffee so I can have my morning caffeine fix in order for me to fully wake up.

_I guess no one else is up yet_.

After making my cup, I head to the door but stop short when I hear a quiet, "Good morning." I turn to see Jessica sitting on the couch, watching the news with the volume turned down low, and an energy drink in her hand. She's curled up, with her legs off to the side and hugging the couch pillow, her hair is pulled up into a sloppy ponytail.

"Good morning," I greet her softly. "Not a coffee person, I take it?"

"No way. It takes ten of those to do what one of these can," she laughs as she raises the can and slightly shakes it. "Bella and Sarah are already down at the center. I'll see ya there once grumpy is up and dressed," she tells me. I chuckle softly, as it dawns on me who she is referencing. I guess Cassie can be grumpy in the mornings too.

I walk into the center and immediately jump in to help. Billy and Jacob are setting up folding tables and chairs while Bella and Sarah are getting the serving table ready. With the five of us working together, we get the place set up pretty quickly. Once we sit down to wait for everyone, I notice that Bella isn't wearing her usual jeans and ranch shirt; she's dressed up really nice.

"I didn't know we were suppose to dress in formal attire," I joke with her.

She giggles at me. "Cassie and I are goin' to church after breakfast. Then, we're gonna visit Mr. Brady at the nursing home," she replies with a sad smile. I hate that her friend isn't doing very well. "Y'all get to explore some of the other parts of the ranch with Billy and Sarah. We'll be back after lunch."

Both, Bella's and my attention is instantly redirected towards the door when we hear crying. Bella is up in an instant and makes her way over to the door just as Seth walks in carrying Cassie with Jessica following behind them. Cassie is crying, holding her arms out and searching for her mother. Bella sits down in a chair by the door and Seth carefully puts Cassie in her lap.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asks Cassie, but it is Jessica who answers her.

"I told her no," Jessica says shrugging her shoulders. Just that simple answer must have been enough for Bella to understand the situation.

"So someone woke up grumpy and didn't get their way, I see. The effects of havin' sugar before bed. We knew this would happen," she states matter-of-factly, then looks at Jessica. "Did she take her medicine?"

"Nope, it's in here," Jessica replies handing Bella a Sippy cup.

"Want some breakfast, baby girl?" she asks a now calmer Cassie, changing the subject.

She slips off her mother's lap and comes to sit next to me while Seth sets a plate in front of her. Bella places the Sippy cup next to the plate before she goes to get her own breakfast. Jessica takes the seat on the other side of Cassie in order to help her eat, while Seth makes Jessica's plate, too.

_This must be a common ritual for them._

Soon, everyone else starts showing up and making their own plates. When Bella comes back over to the table, I get up to allow Bella to sit next to her daughter, and to make my plate. Once Cassie is done eating, Bella wipes down her daughter's slightly messy face and hands before they get up to leave. Bella stops and whispers something to Billy and then takes Cassie by the hand, slipping out the door.

After everyone is done eating, Billy walks up to a small podium that stands at the front of the center. He clears his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Bella and all the staff of Swan Lakes Ranch, would like to thank you for comin' out this weekend. We hope that you have enjoyed yourself. Please make sure you get all of your belongings from the cabins. We'll have the guys comin' by on carts to help take you to the buses. I wanna remind you one last time to sign up for the summer camps as soon as possible, space is limited and spots will fill up quickly. We'll be holdin' three camps this summer, with only fifteen spaces available for each one. Let me know if you have any questions or need assistance. Thank you."

Once everyone is loaded on the buses with Jacob, Seth, Emily and Leah, we all sit down at a table and relax. Sarah looks at Billy stating, "Jacob wants to take everyone off roadin' on the trails when he gets back. But, Bella said the chores were already behind so she didn't think it was a good idea."

"She's right and he knows it, too. We need to get the barns clean before dinner because tomorrow it's gonna be busy with putting the mares under the lights. Otherwise, we can't start the breedin' process in February. Also, Bella received a call from Dr. Gerandy yesterday about a rescue he's gonna bring in later today. We have to get a quarantine stall ready for that, too," he replies, taking a deep breath. I can tell they are all busy and tired.

_Their job seems to never end._

"Let us help," my dad says as we all nod in silent agreement. "We _want_ to be here to help, Billy. This isn't a vacation for us, so put us to work."

"I can help prepare the quarantine stall; I do that all the time for the clinic," Alice says shrugging her shoulders. "Sam already showed me around the rescue barn yesterday, so I know where all the supplies are."

"I have an idea," Sam states. "All of these guys and gals wanna learn about the ranch, right? I mean, the real work that goes on here? So, let's show 'em."

"Whadaya suggest?" Billy asks him with curiosity, obviously open to the idea.

"I'll work in the rescue and stallion barns with Alice and Jasper while Eric, Emmett and Rosalie take the main barn. Tyler, Garrett and Edward can clean the mare barn. So that'll leave Sarah and Esme the activity center to put back in order and Jessica can have some peace to get the office work done," he laughs at her disgruntle pout. "Once the others get back, they can clean the cabins. You and Carlisle gas up and wash all the motorized toys and get the pit moved back," he states shrugging his shoulders. "If we all work together, it'll be done before Bella gets home. Then, if she approves, we can go off roadin' on the trails before dinner."

"Now, that sounds like a plan. Let's get it done then," he says as we all jump up to get to work.

As I follow Garrett and Tyler to the mare barn, they explain that we're moving all the horses to the turnout pen while we clean the whole barn. Hanging next to each stall door is a halter, which I learn is the headstall placed around the horse's head that you can hook a lead rope or tether line to, with the horses stall number on it. We halter and lead the eleven horses outside to the attached pen. Once all the horses are moved, we shovel out the stalls. I'm not afraid of hard work, but even with going to the gym on a regular basis. I know I'm going to be hurting tomorrow. Cleaning stalls is not easy and don't let anyone tell you differently. This is more of a workout than anything that I could ever do at the gym on any day of the week.

As soon as all the stalls are clean, Garrett and I go dump the shavings we piled onto the trailer in a compost heap that they have nestled away on the back pasture. He explains to me that Bella recycles the shavings by cultivating them into the soil when they plow the pastures or gardens for re-planting.

We then go to the hay barn and load the trailer with new shavings and a couple bales of hay. Back at the barn, Tyler is pressure washing the stalls and aisle way. We shovel the new shavings into the dry stalls and fill the racks with hay.

While Tyler checks and cleans the automatic waterers, Garrett shows me how to prepare and measure the feed for each horse. Located inside the feed and tack room are metal bins with numbers on them that coincide with the stall number for each horse. I place one scoop from the numbered bin then one scoop from the oats bin in the numbered feed bucket and place it back in that stall. We do that for each stall without a halter; meaning that stall is occupied.

Once that is done, we lead the horses back into their assigned stalls. They inform me all four of the barns are set up similar except the rescue barn is slightly different. Because of the health concerns associated with those horses, there is a refrigerator in there that holds any medicine a horse might need, along with miscellaneous medical supplies.

We finish up and then take the trailer back to the utility building.

Billy and my dad are standing, back admiring all the clean equipment when we walk in.

"Maybe you can wash my car when we get back to Seattle," I joke easily with my father.

"Smart ass," he rebuts shoving my shoulder playfully. "You should be washing my car, boy."

Since Billy and my dad are also finished, we all walk over to the main barn. Eric, Emmett and Rose have a couple more horses than we did, so they are still in the feeding stage. All of us jump in to help them finish.

We're almost done when Jasper and Alice walk up, arguing, while Sam is laughing into his hands behind them. Alice screeches out, "BECAUSE I CAN, YOU POMPOUS ASS," and then storms off toward the office.

"What in the world did you do to piss off the wife, Jasper?" Emmett asks, while Sam is still laughing.

"I didn't do anything," he declares throwing his hands up in the air. "I just told her that the horse she wants is too big for her, and that she should consider getting something smaller," he says defending himself.

We all jump when we hear a loud throat clearing behind us. The group of us turn to see Bella standing there, with her hands on her hips, glaring at Jasper. O_h boy, he is in for it now._ I notice that everyone else is standing behind her, including a fuming Alice.

"So, ya told your wife, who works with horses on a daily basis, that she was _too little_ to handle a horse who is fifteen hands tall? Is that correct?" she demands with a smirk. Jasper's only response is the nod of his head, eyes open wide. "How tall do ya think I am Jasper?"

"Um, five-two?" he squeaks out questioning. "Alice is five-four and you're a little shorter than her."

"Correct, I'm five-two," she rolls her eyes answering. "Ya think I can handle a horse fifteen hands tall?" she shoots back.

"Probably?" he retorts getting defensive. "But, you deal with unstable horses all the time. You're trained to handle them."

"That's true, but so is she," she states heatedly. "My personal horse is in the stall next to ya and he's seventeen hands tall."

"Damn," Jasper whispers.

"I know you're just lookin' out for your wife, but don't ever discourage someone from doin' somethin' outta fear," she tells him, her tone softening. "You'll miss out on so much. I know from experience that life is way too short to miss out on."

"You're right," he agrees his eyes reflecting the same sadness as Bella's. "I'd never want Alice to miss out on anything."

"Now go apologize to your wife," she smirks at him. His shoulders sag in relief as he goes to walk over to Alice. "Oh, and Jasper, you're a good husband," she says smiling at him, her eyes sad.

"Ok, so I hear all the chores are done and y'all wanna go off roadin'? Well, have at it. I'll be at the house preparing dinner, which will be ready at four. Have fun!" she tells us before walking off with Cassie and Sarah.

"I'm going to head to the house with your mother, but you all need to wash those XUVs before you put them up. Billy and I busted our asses getting them clean," my dad instructs, as they follow Bella back to the house.

"You heard the man," Billy states before leaving too.

After they're gone, Jacob turns to us. "Ok, there's fifteen of us so we will need four drivers. Rose and Emmett can ride with me and Leah, Seth and Jessica can take Sam and Emily. Edward, why don'cha go with Eric, Garrett and Kate and Jasper and Alice can ride with Tyler. We're goin' on the river road trails and only have a few hours since we gotta wash these so lets go."

Mud, I have never been covered in so much mud before. This is fun as all get out, but I cannot see my skin. Emmett is screaming so loud you can hear him over everyone else. Eric let Garrett and I drive some, too. Once you get the hang of it, it's pretty cool.

We make it back to the utility building and wash down the XUVs. They show us where the outdoor showers are. We all walk back to the house soaking wet and freezing. Everyone who is staying at the main house is quiet as church mice trying to sneak upstairs to get cleaned up since we're late for dinner. We stop dead in our tracks as my father comes out of his room.

"You better get your butts cleaned up fast and get down stairs in time for dinner," he says before walking off.

I hurry through my shower and get dressed. We're rushing down the stairs when everyone else comes in the front door right at four o'clock.

"Well, I hope y'all had fun. Dinner is on the table; don't let it get cold," my mother demands walking into the dining room, shaking her head.

There are trays of lasagna on each table with salad and garlic bread. I notice that Cassie has a plate of spaghetti in front of her already and Bella is helping her eat. I take a seat next to her and start filling my plate. Once everyone is situated, Billy says grace.

"Did you make the noodles for her, or buy them?" I ask Bella.

"I mak'em. I use rice and potato flour and freeze it in batches so she can have them whenever she wants," she explains to me. "They last 'bout a month in the freezer."

"I'll have to try that. Does she not like lasagna?" I inquire since Cassie is the only one with spaghetti.

"It's not her favorite, unless I make veggie lasagna with white sauce," Bella replies glancing lovingly at her daughter. She amazes me with all the things that she does for her daughter.

We eat quietly; everyone worn out from the weekend.

When we're all finished with dinner, Jessica takes Cassie to get her bathed and ready for bed, while Leah, Emily and Kate start cleaning up. We are just sitting around the table, talking about the weekend, when Bella clears her throat.

"So, was it everything you thought it would be?" she inquires with a small smile, glancing at everyone around the table.

"Better than what I expected!" Rose blurts out in excitement. "I had the best time with the kids. The chores didn't even bother me. I love being around the horses, which is something I haven't really ever had the opportunity to do before."

"I think horses are just overgrown kids," Bella explains. "They just want respect and attention."

"I have to admit that I was scared to death at first. Once I realized that these kids just want to have a good time and learn something new, it was all good," Jasper tells her with a proud smile. "I do have a few suggestions for that fishing dock though."

"Good, suggestions for improvement are always welcome," Bella replies, her smile growing.

"It was a true experience. One that I am grateful I had the chance to do, once more," my dad says with so much emotion in his voice. "I am _so_ thankful. I remember the chores from back in the day, but getting to work with the children outside of a hospital; just amazing."

"Well, I had the best time. I enjoyed having the opportunity to prepare the food that so many people enjoyed," I explain gesturing excitingly with my hands. "And, the kids were awesome. I know, without a doubt, that I'll be feeling the effects of cleaning those barns tomorrow, but that just means I had a good workout and didn't even have to go to the gym."

She smiles at me, "The food was awesome. Oh, and there's a gym at the bunkhouse, by the way.

"Esme, Alice, Emmett," she calls cautiously. "Any thought?"

"It was the bomb!" Emmett exclaims, his face about to break from his smile. "Meeting Heidi, the kids, the people, the chores, riding those cool XUVs, the whole thing. This is the life."

She just laughs at him, shaking her head.

"Well, I've never seen such a well-organized business in all my years," my mother states with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Everyone just came together to get the job done without any drama. It's like one big family with the same goal. You can't ask for a better atmosphere. And those precious babies, I just want to hug and kiss them all."

"We are a big family," Bella replies with a small smile. "My daddy always told me that blood doesn't make a family; love does." She looks to my father who just nods at her.

"I just want to be around those horses all day, every day," Alice says with so much excitement. "The kids are simply the best to work with. I love seeing their faces light up when they ride. My gosh, I just wanted to squeeze them all. Oh, and the way, the barn's set-up is so, perfect."

"Years of trial and error, Alice," she replies.

"While y'all were playing in the mud," Bella starts smirking at our wide eyes. "Yeah, I saw y'all sneak in later than what ya should have been, all wet and dirty." Glancing around the table, I see small smirks on the faces of Emmett and Jasper. "Anyways, Carlisle and Esme told me a little bit of what's going on back in Seattle. If this is really somethin' you want, then I have an offer for ya'," Bella prefaces, regaining our undivided attention. "Y'all need to understand that every day here is different. Is this wha'cha really wanna do? Are you ready to leave your life in Seattle and come join our family here?" she asks us looking around the table at our bobbing heads.

There's a "Hell, yes!" "Awesome!" "How soon can we move?" "Thank You"! "We are so grateful, sweetheart" and my "Perfect." While Billy, Sarah and Bella just smile at all of us.

"Alright then," she drawls out. "This is my offer. Everyone will get a salary, health insurance and boarding here in the main house. There's a few of ya I want to get other things, but we can discuss those in a bit. I know ya need to settle your affairs in Seattle. So, would a month give y'all enough time?" she asks.

"That would be perfect, dear," my father tells her. "I cannot tell you how thankful we are."

"We're thankful, too. This'll help us out as well, and then maybe we can help others in return," Billy states with so much passion.

"I know we have other things y'all wanna discuss, but I need ya to sign these non-disclosure agreements for me first. This is more for our protection, and the kids'

since ya know information about them and also how we do things round here," she tells us while Sarah slides a form to each of us. I read over it and sign at the bottom, handing it back to her, as does everyone else.

"Now, lets talk incentives," she announces clapping her hands together in excitement. "You're allowed one stall each for boarding, at no charge. It's not required to have your own horse, of course, but that is just somethin' we offer to everyone. We all take a vacation once a year. That's a requirement. This is something that we do to ensure that no one gets burnt out. Everyone's required to volunteer some of their time with the charities I have established. We'll discuss this in more detail once you're here and settled. Billy, can you think of anything I'm missin'?" she asks, looking at him.

"No strangers are allowed on the ranch; partying and datin' are done in town. We have fun out here with just us and the few outsiders as we call'em. There's too much at risk to allow just anyone to hang out here. We all clean up after ourselves, which ya already do. The rest is learn as you go type of things," he finishes with a wave of his hand toward Bella.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" she asks, looking around the table.

"Seems we're good, dear," my mother answers.

"Well then, welcome to Swan Lakes Ranch!" Bella exclaims.


	18. Chapter 17: Hard Work Pays Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own this plot and storyline. I own my own original characters and a sweet little Chromebook I just love.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 17: Hard Work Pays Off

Edwards POV

"Well, now that that's settled, let's sit in the living room and talk business," Bella laughs at our confused faces. "Didn't a few of ya' want to discuss some things?"

We head into the living room and Bella snuggles next to a freshly bathed Cassie. "So Alice, once you're here and settled, you can work with Cisco. After he's been released by Dr. Gerandy, you can complete the adoption paperwork," she tells her, smiling as Alice starts bouncing.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't wait to work with him," Alice replies clapping her hands in excitement. "Oh, me and him are gonna do great things."

"I have no doubt, Alice," Bella agrees shaking her head in amusement. "No doubt at all."

"Now, Jasper," Bella starts, turning her attention to him. "Tell me about this idea to improve the dock. Is this something that can be done before the summer gets here?" she asks him, her tone shifting into a more serious managerial timbre.

"Yesterday, this little boy caught his crutch on one of the slats and almost tripped," he explains. I can hear the uncertainty in his voice. "If we use the piles that are already there and build a new frame, we can use compacted recycled rubber instead of wooden slats. Wood tends to warp as it weathers and the boards will always be uneven, causing kids to trip or lose their balance. This way, you will have a continuously even surface the whole length of the dock." he clarifies. "It shouldn't take but a few weeks to complete."

"I like that, a lot. Draw it up and get a materials list together. We'll have to order everything ya need, but that isn't gonna be a problem," she approves with a huge smile lighting up her features. "And, thanks for bringing this to my attention. I don't want any of the kids gettin' hurt."

"Oh, and while you are writin' a materials list, can you figure out what ya would need to put a roof on over the pit?" Sarah asks, jumping into the conversation. She gives me a sideways glance as she continues, "Like I told Edward, it gets hot up there with the sun beatin' down on ya. We use it a lot during the summer camps."

"Yes, ma'am. That would be easy to do," he replies, still smiling. I give him an 'I-told-you-so' smirk when he glances at me.

"We have a question," Rose asks quietly, holding Emmett's hand. "What are the rules regarding children? I mean, we can have children right?"

"OH, GOD YES! We love kids. Expand your families when you're ready. God's little miracles are always welcome here," Bella exclaims, looking down at Cassie.

"Well, I want Heidi!" Emmett says with a firm nod.

"Then, I suggest ya go to the county home when y'all get settled and talk with Rachel. She can give ya Heidi's history and help y'all through the process," she tells him, again completely serious.

"Well then, I'm going home and packing my stuff and coming right back here. The sooner the better," Emmett says with a frown. "She needs new AFOs immediately."

"That issue will be resolved this week, by me. I can promise ya that," she tells him firmly. "I'll be contacting Rachel in the mornin' and it will be handled through Heart of Hope."

"I can live with that," he whispers looking down at his and Rose's tangled hands.

"Is there a storage facility close by?" I inquire nervously. "I already have my stuff in storage back in Seattle, so I'll just need a place to have it shipped to."

"There's a climate controlled storage unit here on the ranch. It's over behind the utility building. The stalls are each twenty by twenty. You can use one of them. I know there a few empty, right Billy?" she asks turning toward him.

"Yep, I believe there are three empty, but some of that stuff in there can be combined if any of you need more room," he states nodding his head. "It needs to be gone through anyways. Some of what's in there can be tossed."

"Rose, I believe you have Kate's number, correct?" she asks and Rose nods. "Give her a call this week. She said ya could sign up to take the class to be certified in Texas, online. Use the ranch's address as your residence. That way, you'll be ready by the time you get back."

"Yeah, we spoke a little about that yesterday. I'll get it taken care of," she answers with a smile.

"Make sure all your shot records are up to date. We have to have'em for our liability insurance," Jessica tells us, walking back into the room with a Sippy cup and hands it to Cassie. "In the mornin' we'll go to the office. I also need copies of your driver licenses and social security cards. That way, I can go ahead and get all your paperwork ready."

We all turn when we hear the door open and see Jacob coming in, looking all kinds of flustered.

"Dr. Gerandy's here with the horse," he states with a frown. "Bella you're gonna hafta take care of this one. She's already kicked Eric and Tyler won't go near her. She's pretty upset and scared. You're gonna have to come work your magic, Boss."

Bella turns to Jessica, "You got her?" Cassie is dozing on Bella's lap, she looks so comfortable.

"Yeah, I'll get her in bed. You go ahead and take care of that," she tells her waving toward the front door.

Bella gets up and slips her boots on at the door, with Alice following right behind her.

"Y'all can come observe, just stand back. We don't wanna spook her any more than she already is," Billy explains to us. We get up and follow him outside and down to the rescue barn.

Bella is already there with Emily, who is checking on Eric. My dad walks over to help Emily.

"I'm ok, Boss. Go do your thing," he tells her, waving off her fussing over him.

Bella reluctantly sighs and makes her way over to a gray haired man. He greets her with a hug, "Hey, Bella, sorry we're so late. Couldn't get her loaded up. She doesn't like the trailer, which is understandable considering she was locked in one for a week or more," he explains with distain while Bella just shakes her head in disgust.

"What happened?" Bella asks, clearly upset that this animal was severely mistreated.

"The Sheriff was called to a home in Madisonville for a noise complaint. When they got there, they found her locked in a utility trailer. The house occupants were arrested but they say they didn't know she was in there. Whatever. I just hope they get put under the jail." I assume that this gentleman is Dr. Gerandy. Regardless, I have to agree with him, no animal should be treated in such an inhumane way.

"Sorry excuses for humans," Bella mumbles with a frown as she looks quickly over to where Billy and Jake are standing by the trailer, but turns her attention back to the doctor. "Doc, this is Alice Cullen. She's a veterinary assistant from Seattle and will be comin' to work for me. Alice, this is Dr. Gerandy, the best vet 'round these parts," she introduces the two before walking to the trailer.

"Well Ms. Alice, you're going to love it here and if ya ever need anything, you give me a call, dear," he tells her patting her on the shoulder.

"I will be sure to do that," she replies smiling up at him. "Uh, actually, I'm going to have to find a place to volunteer to keep my clinical hours up. Would that be something I can do at your clinic?"

"You come see me when you get moved here," he answers with a huge smile. "I know just the place."

"Yes, sir," she smiles back at him.

Bella takes the lead rope from Jacob and walks through a door at the front of the trailer. Billy and Jacob both stand at the back, one on each side, staying out of sight of the horse, I assume.

We can hear some banging around, but it soon slows and then stops after just a couple of minutes. Tyler rushes over to the barn, in order to open a stall door as Bella slowly backs the horse out of the trailer. However, she doesn't immediately take her to the stall.

She starts walking her around the grassy area in front of the barn, whispering softly to the horse, as she begins to visibly calm down. Once she's completely calm, Bella walks completely around the horse, never removing her hand off the horse's body. I realize that she's inspecting her. After she is done, she slowly walks her into the stall but continues to whisper the whole way; keeping her as calm as possible.

"Wow, she's amazing," Alice whispers in awe.

"Yes, she is. She has so much respect and love for'em, that they can sense it and physically feel it," Dr. Gerandy tells her. "You'll learn so much working here."

Soon, Bella walks back over to us shaking her head, a frown on her lips. "How deep were those lacerations you stitched up?" she asks the vet.

"Not too deep, but I started antibiotics just in case," he answers as he hands her a package with some vials and syringes. "She's pretty banged up, dehydrated and malnourished, but I'm sure you'll have her back to normal in no time."

"I think I'll let'er rest tonight and then clean her up tomorrow. Do ya have the paperwork for me?" she inquires as she glances back towards the barn.

"Already in your office, gave it to Jake. She's all yours. Call me if ya need anything, dear," he answers her, patting her shoulder and walking to his truck to leave.

"You ok, Eric?" she asks with concern as he limps over to us.

"Yep, baby doc got me some ice. It's all good," he tells her while we bust out laughing at my dad's face after hearing what Eric referred to him as. "What? That's what he is, right?"

"Son, I worked the ER before I specialized in Pediatrics," my dad replies shaking his head in astonishment. "I can wrap and stitch with the best of'em."

"It's all good, Doc," he tells him laughing. "You're startin' to sound like a southern boy, now."

We all laugh once again at my father's disgruntle face, then head over to the fire pit Billy had lit. After a few beers, hilarious stories and memories, we split up. The others go to their homes, as we head back to the main house. Jacob tells us to be ready by ten o'clock in the morning so that he can take us to the airport.

_I can't wait to get everything done in Seattle and move here permanently. This feels like home already._


End file.
